Bliss in a Pokemon World
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: After hurting her father with her powers, Bliss runs away from home, but accidently sends herself to a world of Pokémon. she meets Professor Sycamore and comes to live with him with the Pokémon. Bliss will have to learn the knowledge and ways of this world. Bliss wonders if she can really fit into this world.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Journey to a New World

The city of Townsville, it's looking very peaceful. Everyone are going on with their everyday lives. At the front of a large white house there is a family of two, a scientist and a very special little girl. But today, everything change.

A sound of a little girl screams, "I want milk!"

And then a strange pale blue light appears through the window and the house explodes into little pieces. The house has been destroyed and smoke surrounds the area. When the smoke clears, there is a small girl floating in the air.

The girl has light cyan hair with a white highlight in her hair, purple eyes with a matching color eyes, and tan color skin. She is also wearing stockings and mary janes.

The girl looks around, and asks herself, "Wha-what happened?"

She looks around the house to see it destroyed. When she turns her head, she lets out a gasp in shock. She sees a unconscious man with black hair, a white shirt, and black pants and shoes. He also has some cuts and bruises on his arms and face, and his clothes a little torn.

The little girl becomes stunned, "It's my fault… I did this."

The little begin begins to cry and flies away leaving a purple streak, unaware that the man is beginning to wake up.

The little girl continues to cry as she flies away to find a place where her powers can't be a hard to anyone. Suddenly, the little girl lets out a cry and her hair begins to glow and explodes. Suddenly a strange vortex appears besides her, and soon begins to suck her in.

The little girl tries all her might to fly away, but the vortex is too much for her. She falls into the vortex as she screams in fright. After falling through the vortex, the portal closes with no hope of escaping. She has no idea where she'll end up, and hope it will be somewhere where her powers can't be a harm to everyone.

In a laboratory, there are many different creatures of all different shape, sizes, and type. Those creatures are known as Pokemon. The backroom is a forest in a building, everything that a Pokemon can have.

Watching over the Pokemon, is a man name Professor Augustine Sycamore. He is a middle aged man with black curly hair and bluish eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt, a lab coat, black trouser with a yellow belt and a blue ring in the middle, orange socks and brown shoes.

The man is watching the Pokemon playing and having fun. Some of them challenge each other in battles.

Sycamore says, "My the Pokemon are having a wonderful time playing together."

He looks at his watch, and says, "Hmm, it seems that it's almost time for lunch. I better head back inside and…"

But before he can finish, a strange light appears from behind the bushes and trees. The professor gasps in shock and the Pokemon are surprised and frightened. Suddenly, the mysterious glow disappears.

"What was that?" Sycamore asks himself.

Professor Sycamore hurries to the bushes to see what the mysterious glow is about. When he moves the bushes, he gasps in shock to see a little girl with cyan blue hair and a purple dress. She appears to be unconscious.

Sycamore picks up the girl, and asks, "Are you okay little girl?"

"She's knocked out," The professor says to himself.

Professor Sycamore decides to take the poor girl inside to help her. The Pokemon grows concern to see the little girl appear out of nowhere and is out cold. They wonder who she is and where she come from.

In the lab, Professor Sycamore look over the girl mysterious girl to see if they're any damage. Luckily, the girl doesn't seem to be hurt, but it still unconscious.

He wraps her in a blanket, and says, "Don't worry little girl, you're in my arms now."

He then walks upstairs to put the girl down to sleep. He walks into one of the guest room, and places the little girl on the bed. He then tucks another blanket on her so she can get some rest.

"I'll be back in a little bit with something to eat. I'll make sure to take care of you," Sycamore says.

He then leaves the room, and closes the door.

As he walks down the hall he asks himself in thought, "Where could she have come from?"

The past few hours, Professor Sycamore and his assistants are working hard with the Pokemon. They make sure the Pokemon are healthy, have food, and other needs. After feeding the Pokemon, Professor Sycamore and his assistants have lunch. As he has his lunch, Professor Sycamore continue to have concern about the young girl, and her sudden appearance. He has to wait until she wakes up.

Hours passed by, and the girl remains asleep in the room. Suddenly, the girl gorans and soon wakes up from her sleep. The blanket she is wrapped in falls from her shoulders. Bliss lets out a yawn and opens her eyes. She becomes surprised to find herself in a room.

"Where… where am I?" the girl asks herself.

The little girl is very frighten to find herself in a strange new environment. Suddenly, the door opens and a new man comes into the room with a tray full of food.

He smiles, and says, "Hello, I'm glad that you're away."

"What is this place? Where am I?" the girl akss, feeling afraid.

The professor walks to the bed, and says, "Don't be afraid, you're in one of the guest rooms. You were passed out in the garden at back so I brought you here to get some rest."

"Oh, okay," The girl answers.

"Um, thank you. I'm sorry I was a burden," The girl replies.

"That's right. I admit, you did caught me by surprised, but you're still a little girl who needs help," Professor Sycamore says.

He puts the tray down on the bed, and says, "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you," the girl says.

The girl takes a fork and eat one of the carrot pieces. The professor smiles and glad to see the girl is eating.

"My name is Augustine Sycamore, what's your name?" Sycamore says.

The girls becomes a little nervous, and says, "My name is Bliss. Blisstina."

"Blisstina. That's a nice name," The professor says.

Then he asks, "So what happened? What were you doing in the back, and how you got there?"

The girl Bliss becomes silent, and her eyes become watery. Soon she begins to cry a little.

Professor Sycamore hugs her, and says, "There there it's okay."

"I'm sorry, but I… I don't know. I… I had to run away and then I suddenly was sucked into a vortex," Bliss says, continues to shed tears.

"It's alright. You're safe now. Do you think you can tell me about what happened?" Sycamore reassures.

Bliss nods her head, and says, "You see. I was… I was created by Professor Utonium who lives in Townsville. I was supposed to be the perfect little girl. I'm sweet, strong, and incredibly smart. But then, I begin to develop new powers, but I can't control them. Whenever I laugh, scream, cry, or become scared, I glow and explode. One day, I complained about not having milk and destroy my home and hurt my dad. I destroy everything I touch and if I stay, I'll end up hurting him even more. So I ran away from home to find a place where my powers wouldn't be a threat to anyone."

Bliss continues to shed tears and continues to cry. Professor Sycamore is shocked to hear Bliss' story. But seeing the sadness in her eyes, he can tell that she is telling the truth. He then gives Bliss a hug and rubs her head.

Bliss asks, "You probably don't believe me, do you?"

"No Bliss, I do believe you. I admit, I'm surprised to hear that a little girl like you have special powers, but I can tell you're being honest about it," Sycamore says.

"You really do?" Bliss asks.

"Yes. I also can tell that you must felt really bad for hurting your father, and think leaving is the only way to protect him. It must have taken you a lot of courage to leave him so he can be safe," Sycamore says.

"You really think so?" Bliss asks, wiping the tears from her face.

"I do," Sycamore says.

Bliss then gives the professor a hug with a smile on his her face. He smiles back and hugs her as well.

Bliss asks, "So um, where am I?"

"Right. You're actually at my Pokemon Research Lab," The professor says.

"Pokemon Research Lab?" Bliss asks, looking confused.

The professor says, "It's a place where I study Pokemon and their special abilities."

"Pokemon? What are they?" Bliss asks.

The professor is confused to heat that Bliss has never hear of Pokemon before. Then again, he has never hear of the place called Townsville either. He decides to ask about it later.

Professor Sycamore says, "How about I show you what Pokemon are?"

The professor picks up Bliss and takes her out of the room in his arms. The professor has taken Bliss to the garden in the back. Bliss gasps in amazement to see many different creatures. Some of them look like animals, some look like plants, and others she doesn't know.

"Bliss, I like to introduce you to the Pokemon," Sycamore says.

Professor Sycamore puts Bliss down on the ground so she can play with the Pokemon. However, Bliss is a little nervous and hides behind the Professor's leg.

Sycamore leans down to Bliss, and says, "Don't be afraid, the Pokemon are friendly. They won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Bliss asks.

"Yes. I'm positive," Sycamore says with a smile.

Bliss nervously says, "Okay."

Bliss slowly walks past the Professor and head towards the Pokemon. Bliss is very nervous, she has never seen these creatures before so she doesn't know how to act around them. The Pokemon look at the girl and see her approaching her. Bliss then notices some of the Pokemon are moving away from her as they come forward. Bliss decides to step back to see the Pokemon are afraid of her as much as she is.

Just the, a small blue color frog with white hands, two small round nose, and a white bubbly scarf, and dark blue a strip begins to hope towards her.

Bliss gulps nervously to see it arroching her.

Sycamore says, "Don't be afraid, let' Froakie approach you."

"Okay," Bliss answers.

Bliss stands still as the Pokemon called Froakie hop towards her. When the Pokemon is in front of her, it stares at Bliss for the longest time.

The Pokemon smiles, and says, "Froakie."

Bliss smiles, and says, "Hello Froakie, it's very nice to meet you."

"Froakie," Froakie says, holding his tree toe hand out.

Bliss brings her hand out and they both give a hand shake. The Pokemon can see that Bliss and Froakie are happy, so they come out to be with the girl too. Soon the Pokemon in the lab surrounds Bliss, and are making cries and sounds with glee. Some even snuggle her. Bliss begins to laugh with a smile on her face as she is being tickled. Professor Sycamore is happy to see Bliss is very happy with the Pokemon.

Bliss is happy too. She is so happy that her hair is beginning to glow. The Professor and the Pokemon become surprised to see her hair glowing and moving. Bliss realizes her hair is glowing and stops laughing.

She blushes, and says, "I'm… I'm sorry."

Professor Sycamore smiles, and says, "It's alright, you just gave us a little surprise. I'm glad that you and the Pokemon are able to get along."

"Yeah. I guess I did," Bliss says with a smile.

Soon the Pokemon smile and begin to play with Bliss.

For the rest of the day, Bliss and the Pokemon have all kinds of fun together. They play tag, ball, and all kinds of games. The Professor watches Bliss and the Pokemon have fun. He is amazed to see Bliss is able to fly and lift some Pokemon and items over her own weight. The Professor knows for sure that Bliss is a very special girl.

After a fun day, the sun is setting and soon it will be dark. At the kitchen table, The Professor and Bliss are having dinner together. During the time, the professor explains to Bliss that he has never heard of Townsville before. Soon enough, the two put the pieces together to conclude that Bliss accidently sends herself to another world.

Bliss says in shock, "Wow! Another world. I can't believe I manage to send myself to a different world."

"Yes. I'm just as surprised as you are. But seeing the abilities you can do, I realized now that you are a very special girl," Professor Sycamore says.

Bliss asks asks, "What am I going to do now? I don't know how to get back home. I have no place to live. I'm going to be here forever."

The professor can see that Bliss is very sad about being in a different world completely and away from her father and home.

Professor Sycamore smiles, and says, "Bliss, if you want, you can live with me in the lab?"

"Really? You want me to live in the lab with you?" Bliss asks in surprise.

"Yes. I'm sure. I can't let a little girl like you be left alone. Plus, I can tell that you really love the Pokemon here," Sycamore says.

Bliss smiles, "I really do."

"That's good. You can help me take care of the Pokemon, and play with them all you like. I can teach you about how our world works. And maybe someday, when you're a little older, you might be able to travel the Kalos Region with your very own Pokemon," Sycamore says.

Bliss ask with sparkles in her eyes, "My very own Pokemon?"

"Yes. i'll explain it to you tomorrow. For now, it's a good idea to get yourself settle in for the night," Sycamore says.

Bliss nods her head, "Okay."

Bliss and the professor continue to have their dinner until they are finish. They make sure the Pokemon are in bed for the night. The professor then tucks Bliss into bed who is already fast asleep.

"Goodnight Bliss, I'll see you in the morning," Sycamore says.

The professor leaves the room, and head to his room to sleep for the night. Bliss sleeps and can't wait for what she might get to experience in this world. This world of Pokemon is now her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Lesson One - Know Your Pokemon

It's been a few days since Bliss has come to live with the professor, and the girl is pretty happy here. She helps the professor clean the lab, take care of the Pokemon, and watch the Professor work on research and experiments. Bliss thinks it's different because she has seen her father work a lot, but Sycamore's involves with Pokemon.

On a bright and sunny day in the Pokemon Garden, Bliss is reading a book about Pokemon while being with a few Pokemon. She is laying on the side of a Luxury, and is seated next to ducklets, combees, caterpies, and other azurills. Bliss has become interested in the book, especially with the world of Pokemon.

"Wow! I never knew there are so many Pokemon in this world, and there are some that can only live in certain regions. I wish I can go those places someday," Bliss says to herself.

The little Pokemon talk in their language with smiles on their faces.

"I know, but the professor said that I have to wait until I'm old enough to go traveling around the world," Bliss says.

Just then, she hears the professor calling out, "Bliss, it's time for lunch."

"Okay," Bliss answers.

She closes her book, and makes her away to the lab.

"Bye," Bliss says, waving to the Pokemon.

She then runs inside to have lunch with the professor. Once in the house, they both begin to eat their lunch. Of course, Bliss has to help feed the Pokemon their lunch first. As they eat, Bliss has a few questions.

"So Professor, what were you doing?" Bliss asks.

"A few check up on the starter Pokemon for the new trainers, and doing a few research," Sycamore answers.

"Starter Pokemon?" Bliss asks.

Sycamore smiles, "That's right, you only came here a week ago, so you're still new here."

"Yes. I like to know what you mean by starter Pokemon," Bliss replies.

Sycamore says, "One of my jobs here is to give Pokemon Trainers their first Pokemon."

He then brings out pictures of three Pokemon. The first one is a yellow and red colored fox with a white face and paws. The second one is the Froakie like she has seen a few days ago. The last one is brown furred color creature with a green hood and five spikes on its head, and a green tail with a red orange color tip.

"A trainer can either choose a Fennekin a fox Pokemon which is a fire type. Froakie a bubble frog Pokemon, which is a water tip. Finally, there's Chespin the Spiny Nut Pokemon, which is a grass type," Sycamore says.

"Wow! They're all so cute. I wish I can take care of them," Bliss says with a smile.

"Maybe someday, but for now. I think after lunch, we should start with your education of this world," Sycamore says.

Bliss asks, "What about your work?"

"I already finish with a lot of my research. Beside, I think you could learn more than just reading books," Sycamore says.

Bliss nods her head, "Okay."

After having lunch, Bliss is sitting outside in the garden with Professor Sycamore, along with two assistants. A long dark blue woman name, Sophie, and a short purple haired woman name, Cosette. The Pokemon are also in the garden as well, watching the lesson.

"Alright Bliss, today's lesson is for you to learn more about Pokemon. As you read from the books, there are many different Pokemon around the world, and some can only live in certain regions. Not only there are different Pokemon, but there are also come in different types," Sycamore says.

Bliss asks, "Question, what kind of types are they?"

"Well as you remember, Fennekin is a fire type, Froakie is a water type, and Chespin is a grass type. Those are three of the many types that Pokemon are," Sycamore says.

"Wow!" Bliss says in amazement.

Just then, a Psyduck comes walking over to the Professor.

"And here is Psyduck, the duck Pokemon. It can learn water type moves like Water Gun and Hydro Pump Even though Psyduck is a water type, it can also learn psychic types like Confusion and Psybeam," Sycamore says.

"Um, how come Psyduck is able to use psychic types if it's a water type?" Bliss asks.

"That's a good questions. The answer is that Pokemon should learn the other type of moves other than their own. Trainers train Pokemon and gain new moves as it grows and train," Sycamore says.

Sophie walks over with an Azurill and a Maril.

"Here we have an Azurill, and it's evolve form, Maril," Sophie says.

"Really? They look almost the same, but they're also different," Bliss says, looking at the two Pokemon.

"That's right. When Pokemon reach to a certain leven they will change shape and form. That's called Evolution," Sophie says.

"Wow! Pokemon can evolve and change their shape! Pokemon are so amazing." Bliss says, astonished.

Sophie smiles, "That's correct. Pokemon can grow and evolve and become a different Pokemon. There are some that don't evolve at all, and others have special way of evolving."

"Like what?" Bliss asks.

Sophie brings out a portable computer, and places it in front of of her Sophie sits next to her, opens the computer, and turns it on. There a few pictures of Pokemon show up on the screen.

"Caterpie which is the caterpillar Pokemon, evolves into a Metapod, the cocoon Pokemon. Finally, a Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. They evolve depending what level they reach," Sophie says.

On the screen, it shows the Caterpie evolving into a green cocoon that is a Metapod. Then turns into a purple butterfly with white wings, blue hands of some kind and feet, and black atenas. Bliss becomes interested in the Pokemon.

The screens then shows a yellow mouse with red cheeks.

Bliss surprisingly says, "It looks like a little mouse."

"It is. It's called a Pikachu. Pokemon like them uses special stones called evolution stones. Pikachu uses a thunderstone to evolve into Raichu," Sophie says.

The picture shows the Pikachu touching a blue stone with a thunderbolt in it. They glow and changes form. It becomes a tan brown color mouse with a long tail with a yellow end, yellow, ears, and cheeks.

Sophie them shows. A small blue Pokemon with green leaves. Then a blue creature with a red bud on it's head. Finally, a picture of two different Pokemon appear. One of them is blue with a reddish like flower with white spots on it's head. The other one is a green Pokemon with a green and yellow leaf skirt, red flowers on each side of it's head, and red cheeks.

"This Pokemon is an Oddish a grass and poison type. It evolves into a Gloom. After involves to Gloom, you can either evolve it to a Vileplume with a leaf stone or a Bellossom with a Sun stone," Sophie says.

"Wow! How they can involve to different Pokemon?" Bliss asks.

"It's different evolution called Branch Evolution. Depending how you raise your Pokemon and stone, they can evolve differently," Sophie says.

Bliss becomes more and more interested by the minute. Pokemon are more interesting and amazing than she thinks. Sophie then shows a tan and light ivory color fox with pointed ears.

"Aww, it's so cute," Bliss says with glee.

"It is, that Pokemon is an Eevee, it's known as the evolution Pokemon. It's the only Pokemon that can evolve to different forms depending on the stone and how they are raised," Sophie says.

"Really? It can evolve different ways?" Bliss asks, surprised.

"That's right. With a fire stone it will evolve to a Flareon, a thunder stone will evolve it into a Jolteon, A water stone is for a Vaporeon. A leaf stone will get a Leafeon, and an ice crystal helps it evolve to a Glaceon." Sophie says.

"Wow! Eevee uses a lot of different stones," Bliss replies.

"There are some that Eevee don't need evolution stones to evolve. Espeon evolves with it's friendship of the trainer during the say. Umbreon has to evolves like Espeon, but when it's night. The last one is Sylveon. It evolves when learning a fairy type move," Sophie says.

"Wow! I never knew Pokemon can evolve so differently," Bliss says.

"Glad to see you taking an interest, but there is still one more lesson to learn about Pokemon for today," Sophie says.

"Like what?" Bliss asks.

Cosette walks forward, and says, "It's how to raise Pokemon."

"What do you mean?" Bliss asks.

"You see, there are many ways to raise Pokemon. You need to feed them, groom them, train them, and most of all, give them love and care." Cosette says.

"I think I understand. You need to treat a Pokemon like they're your friends or family," Bliss replies.

"That's right. Each Pokemon are raised depending on the training. Pokemon like water types needs to be kept moist so they can be healthy. Grass type needs lots of sunshine. For fire types you need to be careful when they're near water, they're weak against water," Cosette says.

Bliss nods her head, "Right I understand."

Suddenly, they hear a clock ringing. Sycamore and the assistants look at the clock on the building.

"Hmm, looks like it's getting late .That's all we have to learn today, but we can teach you some other time," Sycamore says.

"Okay," Bliss answers.

Hours has passed, Bliss already has dinner, and is watching some tv. She is seeing what looks like a cooking show. It teaches trainers how to make a little treat.

On the tv, the woman says, "Today, we're going to teach you how to make Pokepuffs. A healthy treat just for your Pokemon..."

Bliss watches the show and see the woman putting ingredients in a bowl. Then she mix them together. She even puts some berries in them. She then rolls them into a ball and puts them in the oven. Once they're baked and cool, she put some frosting on it, and glaze. She also puts some berries, and one has a twig on it.

"Yum! Those look delicious," Bliss says to herself.

Bliss feels that she has learn a lot today, and wonders what she will learn next. She decide to fly back into her room and get some sleep for the night. Bliss ends up having an educational, yet a fun day.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Bliss' First Friend

One day, Professor Sycamore, Sophie, and Bliss are out doing a lot of errands. They first get a few supplies like paper, pens, and materials for their research. Then they also get a machine parts and tools. They then take a break to have some lunch. After lunch, they arrive at the store to get some groceries and Pokemon food. Sophie has to the Pokemon Center to get a few medicines for the Pokemon.

Professor Sycamore is pushing the cart while Bliss is gathering the groceries they need on the list.

Bliss then shows the professor a box fill of macaroons, "Professor, can I get these?"

"Sure, but make sure you save them for after dinner," Sycamore says.

"Okay," Bliss replies, and puts the box in the car.

Sycamore looks at the list, "Let's see, we only need to get a few things and then we'll be done for the day."

"What else do we need?" Bliss asks.

"The next one on the list is some flour," Sycamore says.

Bliss nods her head with a smile, "Okay, I'll go get some."

Bliss begins to run down the hall so she can find the flour, but then accidently bump into someone and they both fall to the ground.

Bliss panics, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Um, it's okay," A boy's voice comes up.

Bliss looks up in surprise to see a young boy who is a little older than she is. He has pale color skin with messy yellow hair with a large hair that looks kind of like a thunderbolt, and blue eyes behind large round glasses. He is wearing a long sleeve light green button up shirt, blue jeans, black socks and brown shoes.

The boy gets up first and helps Bliss get up. Soon the two are little at each other looking a bit shy.

"Um hello, my name is Clemont," The boy shyly says.

"Hello, my name is Blisstina, but you can call me Bliss," Bliss shyly says.

The boy Clemont smiles, "Bliss, that's a really nice name."

"Thank you," Bliss says.

Bliss asks, "So how old are you?"

"I'm eight years old, you," Clemont answers.

"I'm five years old," Bliss says.

Bliss and Clemont are having trouble coming up with words to say to each other.

Clemont asks, "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing some errands with Professor Sycamore," Bliss answers.

"Professor Sycamore," Clemont asks in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm living with him, but it's kind of a long story," Bliss says.

"That sounds amazing. Professor Sycamore is a great researcher," Clemont says.

"I know," Bliss says.

"Clemont, there you are," A man's voice speak up.

The two turn around to see a tall man wearing a wearing a cap, dark gray long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, light gray overalls and brown shoes. He has brown eyes, brown hair and a beard.

Clemont says, "Hi dad."

"I got all the things we need so we can head home," Clemont's dad says.

He then notices Bliss, "Hello, who might you be?"

"Dad, this is Bliss. Bliss this is my dad, Meyer," Clemont says.

Bliss smiles and says, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Bliss. Are your parents around?" Meyer replies.

Before Bliss can answer, Sycamore's voice calls out to her, "Bliss, where are you?"

Bliss turns her head to see Professor Sycamore walking down past the aisle with the cart.

Bliss grabs the flour from the shelf and runs towards him, "I'm here."

Sycamore turns to see Bliss with the flour.

He smiles, "There you are. I was wondering where you went off to."

"Sorry, I was talking to Clemont," Bliss answers.

"Clemont?" Sycamore asks.

Bliss nods her head, and turns to see him and his dad, "Yeah. He's very nice."

Sycamore look ahead to see Clemont and his father walking towards the two.

Sycamore says, "Hello Meyer, I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Augustine, it's great to see you too. I was just getting a few things for the house and spending time with my little guy. So when did you end up with a kid of your own?" Meyer says with a smile.

Sycamore says, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. To be honest, I actually found her, and I decided to take care of her."

"Really? That sounds good. Hope you take good care of her. She seems like a sweet kid," Meyer says.

"She sure is," Sycamore says.

Bliss blushes with a smile on her face.

Meyer says, "Well, Clemont and I better get going. I still got some work to do."

"I know. I have some research to take care of in the lab," Sycamore says.

Bliss turns to Clemont, "Um will I get to see you again?"

"Sure. I like to show you are the city," Clemont says.

Bliss smiles, "Sure."

After saying their goodbyes, Bliss and Sycamore head back to the lab and put the groceries and other items away. Since it's a nice day, Bliss decides to read a book in the garden with the Pokemon. Bliss can't wait to spend some time with Clemont and wonder what they can do together. Then again, she doesn't know Clemont much yet.

Azurill snuggles against bliss on the cheek and begins to giggle a little. She then looks outside to see the sun is setting and the sky is changing to orange before it becomes dark.

Sophie walks into the garden, "Bliss, it's time to come inside."

"Okay Sophie," Bliss says.

Bliss gets up and hurry inside the house before the sun goes down for the night. After having dinner, Bliss is watching television. She can see two different boys releasing their Pokemon from opposite side. The trainers command their Pokemon to attack the others.

"Wow! I didn't know Pokemon can be used for combat," Bliss says.

Cosette comes over, and asks, "What are you watching?"

"There's seems to be a fight between two boys and their Pokemon. It seems that the Electabuzz has an advantage against the Pidgeot," Bliss answers.

Cosette looks a the television to see the two pokemon fighting against. The Electabuzz uses an electric attack. It strikes the Pidgeot, and falls to the ground. The Pidgeot is knocked due to the attack.

"I see you're watching a Pokemon battle," Cosette says.

"A Pokemon Battle?" Bliss asks.

"It's a event that trainers battle each other with their Pokemon. There are competitions and battles that you can do with other trainers. You can also battle with people called Gym Leaders," Cosette says.

Bliss asks, "What are gym leaders?"

"Gym leaders are strong Pokemon Trainers who battle against trainers. For some trainers on their journeys, they battle the leaders to win badges so they can compete in the Pokemon league. The Pokemon League is a battle competition that trainers travel all over to compete and become the winner," Cosette says.

"Wow! That's so amazing. You think I can do something like this?" Bliss says in amazement.

"Sure you will, when you grow up a little. Trainers get their first Pokemon and go on their journey after they reach the age of ten," Cosette says.

"Aww, I'm only five," Bliss says in disappointment.

"That's okay. The professor, Sophie, and I will teach all we know until you are ready to go on your journey and follow your path," Cosette says.

Bliss says in thought, "My own path. What is my path? I remember thinking my life will be fill with happiness until my powers became out of control. I wonder what I should do in this world."

Bliss continues to think about what her path should be for the rest of the night. She has trouble sleeping about it at first, but knows she needs to for the night. She hope she can live through this.

The next day, Sophie and bliss are walking into down. Professor Sycamore and Cosette are busy with important research so Sophie decides to show Bliss around the city. Bliss is amazed to see so many different stores, people, and Pokemon. There are more Pokemon in the streets, the trees, and the air than what she sees in the lab.

Bliss smiles with glee, "Wow! There are Fletchlings and Pidgies flying. Oh, it's a Kirlia and a Ralts."

"That's right. You sure are learning fast," Sophie says.

"Thanks. I've been doing a lot of reading," Bliss says with a smile.

"That's good, but it won't hurt to go outside to see the world," Sophie says.

Sophie looks ahead, and says, "Look up ahead."

Bliss lifts her head and look to see what Sophie whats her to see. Bliss gasps in surprised to see a building that looks like a white tower. It looks like it can reach to the sky if possible.

"Wow! It's so big," Bliss says in amazement.

"That's Prism Tower, the main landmark of Lumiose City. It's also the Lumiose Gym. The Gym Leader there specializes in electric type Pokemon. If you can defeat the gym leader there, you'll earn the Voltage Badge," Sophie says.

"Wow! I would like to go in there," Bliss happily says.

Sophie giggles, "Maybe another time."

"Okay," Bliss says.

Bliss and Sophie continue to walk down the street. There Sophie shows her everything that Lumiose City has to offer. Bliss looks around to see the people of the city are happy and with Pokemon.

She sees a Pokemon battle against a boy with a Charizard and a girl with a Empoleon. Bliss watch in amazement to see two Pokemon attacking each other with moves after another. The battle ends with Charizard as the winner. Bliss is amazed that Charizard has won the battle despite of it having a disadvantage.

They then some some treats that are Lumiose Galettes. Bliss thinks they are super yummy. After having a snack, Bliss and Sophie walks down the street to see more stores and food places.

At a workshop with machines and equipments, Clemont is working on a little machine he is building. He looks out at the sunshine and lets out a calm smile.

Suddenly, he hears someone calling out, "Hi Clemont."

Clemont looks to see Bliss walking with Sophie. Clemont blushes a little and quickly shake himself back to reality.

"Hi Biss, what are you doing out here?" Clemont asks.

"Sophie is taking me a walk around the city, and we're just about ready to head home," Bliss says.

"Sounds nice," Clemont says.

Bliss looks a the building, and asks, "What this place?"

"It's my workshop. My dad owns an appliance store next door and I get to work on some inventions," Clemont says.

"Really? You like to build things," Bliss asks with glee.

"Yeah. It's kind of my thing," Clemont says, blushing.

"I would like to see some of your inventions. Think you can show it to me sometime?" Bliss asks.

Clemont blushes and answers, "Sure, but I need to finish first."

"Sure," Bliss says with her cheeks turning red.

After saying goodbye to Clemont, Bliss and Sophie heads home for the day.

When night comes, Bliss is laying in her bed under the covers. She can't seem to get Clemont out of her mind. She feels a bit funny when she's around him, and like to know. Something about Clemont is making her feel like she is getting punched in the stomach. She then sleeps off the confusion and think about Clemont, her new and first friend in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Lost Little Scatter

On a nice sunny day, Bliss decides to walk around the city for some exploring. She makes sure to as the professor before she goes, and will need to be back before gets dark. Bliss continues to walk down the street until she reaches a building. The building has a symbol of a pokeball.

Bliss walks inside to see many people walking on video phones, having food, or taking care of their Pokemon. Bliss brings out a small bag from her bag and walks to the front desk. Working at the front desk is Nurse Joy. She is wearing white and pink medical dress, and her hair look like pink rings. Her partner Wigglytuff is helping out.

Bliss stands at the front desk, and says, "Excuse me."

Nurse Joy looks over the desk to see Bliss holding a bag.

"Um Professor Sycamore said I need to give this to you," Bliss says.

Joy smiles, and says, "That's right. Thank you for delivering it."

"You're welcome," Bliss says, giving the bag to Nurse Joy.

After that, Bliss leaves through the entrance and continues to walk along the sidewalk for new excitements. She looks around to see the many different Pokemon around her.

In a different part of the street, there is a truck driver driving a black truck and is trying to get away from a teal haired police woman in her uniform on a motorcycle with a Manectric the sidecar. The officer is Officer Jenny.

Jenny calls out, "This is Offer Jenny, stop the truck and release the Pokemon!"

But the truck driver doesn't listen. Instead it drives faster.

Bliss continues to walk along the sidewalk and look at the shop and stores. Suddenly, the black truck drives toward the sidewalk where Bliss is. Just then, it hits a bump and a purple box with bars on one side flies out. Bliss turns her head, and gasps to see the box flying in the air and Beginning to fall. Bliss flies in the air and grabs the box. Then she lands on the ground and puts the box on the ground.

Bliss looks back to see the truck driver is gone, and a motorcycle drives down the road. Bliss looks at the box to see the bar door has open. Bliss looks inside to see something coming out.

When it shows at the front of the cage, Bliss is supposed to see a Pokemon. This Pokemon is small black color insect with a large head. It has a khaki color eyes with black square pupils, and a small tooth out of its mouth. Ir has three white hairs on its head, three-segmented abdomen with two small nubby legs, white ruff fur on its neck and a large beige spot on the rear.

Bliss smiles, and says, "Hello little guy, why were you in that box?"

"Scatter!" The pokemon responds spreading a black spore and it's ruff stands on end.

Bliss becomes confused, "Are you trying to scare me?"

The pokemon calls out spreading the black spores again.

"Don't worry little guy, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm here to help you," Bliss says with a calm smile.

The Pokemon calms down and crawls out of the cage to see Bliss, but collapses soon after.

Bliss gasps and picks the little Pokemon up, "You poor thing, I'll get you to the Pokemon Center right away. Don't worry, you'll be alright."

Bliss then carries the little Pokemon back to the Pokemon Center. She knows that she shouldn't use her powers much, so she goes on foot. By the time she's gone, Officer Jenny walks over to find the cage and see the Pokemon is gone. She looks ahead the sidewalk to where Bliss has run down from.

Bliss is able to reach the Pokemon Center and gives the Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Bliss wait patiently for Nurse Joy to come back so she can see the Pokemon. She wonders why the little Pokemon is in a cage and how its flying in the air.

Nurse Joy comes out of the room with Wigglytuff pushing the medical car with the Pokemon on it.

Bliss asks, "How is it?"

"It's doing fine. It only received a minor injury," Nurse Joy says.

"That's good, right little guy," Bliss says looking at the Pokemon.

The Pokemon happily calls out, "Scatter!"

Bliss giggles in reply.

Nurse Joy says, "Still, it's kind of unusual to see a wild Scatterbug all the way out here."

"So Scatterbug's your name, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Bliss," Bliss happily introduces herself.

Scatterbug crawls over and hops on Bliss's head. Bliss giggles in reply.

Bliss turns to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, why do you say it's unusual to see a wild one around?"

"Well take a look at the screen," Nurse Joy says.

Nurse Joy comes to the front desk with Bliss standing at the presses the button to show a group of the same Pokemon, but they are different color wings.

"Wow! They're pretty," Bliss happily says.

"These are Vivillon. They have many different patterns depending on where they come from, and there are many more patterns than that. In a way, Scatterbugs has some slight differences too," Nurse Joy says.

"Neat," Bliss replies.

Nurse Joy asks, "How were you able to find one?"

"I found it in a cage. It was flying so I caught it and put it on the ground. Then the cage open and Scatterbug crawls out of it. At first, it tried to scare me off. When I let it know, I was it's friend, it calm down," Bliss says.

"So Scatterbug must have been captured from where it lived," Joy suspect.

"What? Who would do something so mean?" Bliss asks in shock.

"Pokemon Smugglers," A female voice speaks up.

Bliss, Scatterbug, Nurse Joy, and Wigglytuff turn their heads to see Officer Jenny and Manectric walking towards them with the cage in it's mouth.

"Hello Officer Jenny, what can we do for you?" Joy asks.

"I'm here because I was recently after a Pokemon Smuggler by the name Christopher who specializes in Vivillons. He's been catching Scatterbugs and Spewpas left and right. Sadly I lost him in the city, but it seems this little girl already rescue one," Jenny says.

Bliss smiles, "No problem."

Suddenly, Bliss realizes, "Wait! You mean there are people who captured Pokemon and put them in cages?! Why would they do something so mean?!"

"Pokemon Smugglers captures Pokemon and sells them to collectors across the world online," Jenny says.

Bliss gasps, "People capture Pokemon and sell them like they're object. That's so mean."

"Yes. Luckily, there is one Scatterbug rescued," Jenny says.

Suddenly. Scatterbug jumps off of Bliss' head and runs around like crazy.

"Scatterbug, what's wrong?" Bliss asks.

Suddenly, Scatterbug stops and begins to glow blue. The three humans and two Pokemon watch in amazement to see it glowing and changing it's shape. When the light disappears, It has a white coat with red, black and yellow squares. A big head with gray beige and marking on it's back.

"Wow! It evolved," Bliss says in amazement.

"That's correct, it evolved into a Spewpa," Jenny says.

"And it won't be long before it evolves into a Vivillon," A male's voice speaks up.

The group look ahead to see a light skin middle aged man with short curly black hair. He is wearing a red shirt, a brown vest with pockets, black pants, and black boots. He has a Seviper, Ariados, and Scizor.

The man says, "Ariados use string shot."

The Pokemon uses a string shot from its mouth and launches it at the group. Bliss quickly grabs Spewpa and dodges out of the way. Sadly, Jenny, Joy, Wigglytuff, and Manectric are captured in the sticky web.

"Now that the police is out of the, I will be taking that Pokemon little girl," The man says.

Bliss holds Spewpa with protect, "So you're Christopher the Vivillon hunter. I'm not going to give Spewpa to you. I'm not going to let you sell it."

"Really now?" Christopher smirks.

"You will release the other Pokemon you captured and turn yourself in," Bliss calmly demands.

"And what will you do if I don't," Christopher remarks.

"Um, I'll fight you," Bliss says.

"A little girl like you, don't make me laugh," Christopher says.

Then he calls out, "Scizor use X scissor!"

Scizor claws glow and charges art Bliss. Just then Spewpa's eyes glow and makes a force field.

Bliss looks in surprise to see the shield, "Wow! Spewpa, you can use protect. You're protecting me."

Scizor tries to break the shield, but it's not having an affect. Once the shield is gone. Spewpa jumps from Bliss' arms and uses string shot. Then it swings around wrapping the Scizor up.

"Spewpa, you're amazing!" Bliss happily says.

Spewpa lands on the ground with glee.

"Well, you won't be getting that easily. Seviper use Poison Tail," Christopher says.

Seviper slithers forward and has it tail glowing. Then aims it at Spewpa.

Bliss shouts, "Spewpa look out!"

Bliss runs over and uses her arms to cover her face as the Poison Tail hits her arm. She tries to prevent it, but it ends up pushing her back.

"Spewpa!" Spewpa worriedly calls running to Bliss.

Bliss gets up, and see the purple poison in her arms.

She hugs Spewpa, and says, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Spewpa is touched to see Bliss lets herself get poisoned for it. Spewpa then begins to run around in circle acting crazy. Just then, Spewpa begins to glow blue again and changes its shape. Soon, Spewpa evolves to a Vivillon. The Vivillon wings are pure white with light gray spots and other markings.

"Vivillon, you're so beautiful now. So that what you looks like when you evolve," Bliss happily replies.

"Viv," Vivillon calls out.

Christopher smirks, "I have to agree. Vivillon's' elegant beauty are the reason they raise a good price. Scatterbug and Spewpas are also good way for me to earn some cash."

Bliss becomes furious, "You're a rotten trainer! You only think Pokemon is a away for you to make money!"

"Well, then I think it's time for you to buzz off. Scizor use X Scissor!" Christopher says.

Scizor uses the attack again, but Vivillon uses safeguard against it. Just then, it gives it a kiss and Scizor collapses and feeling dizzy. Sevior and Ariados try to attack, but Vivillon uses a powerful gust attack and sends them crashing to Christopher.

Vivillon then flies past Jenny, Joy, and their Pokemon to break the web. Jenny and Manectric hurry to apprehend the smuggler and his Pokemon while Joy and Wigglytuff help Bliss who has been poisoned.

Joy holds her, and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, just feeling a bit dizzy," Bliss answers.

"You'll be fine once we cure you of the poison," Joy says.

Bliss slowly nods her head, "Okay."

At the end of the day, Bliss has been healed from the Poison Tail and is staying in the center with Vivillon. Villion is very pleased that Bliss defends her and almost getting really sick because of it. Once Bliss is all better, Nurse Joy takes Bliss home with Vivillon and Wigglytuff.

Sycamore is holding Bliss while Vivillon is flying in front and gives Bliss a kiss.

Bliss hugs Vivillon, "I'm going to miss you Vivillon."

"Viv! Vivillon," Vivillon calls out.

"I hop you are able to find your friends," Bliss says.

Vivillon gives bliss a kiss on the forehead and flies away. Bliss and Sycamore waves goodbye to Vivillon as it flies away. They hope it will be able to find it's friends. According to Jenny, she is able to release all the Spewpas who have been captured by the smuggler, and all of them evolve to Vivillon. Soon, they fly away in the sky.

The Vivillon flies around in the night sky and come across other Vivillons. The Vivillon smiles happily to see that it's friends are free and can fly as well. All of them decide to fly off together to go to new lands as one group. The Vivillons are happy to be together again, and go somewhere where they can no longer be threaten, but the one will always remember, Bliss's kindness and strength it has given it this very day.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Still Learning about Pokemon

On a sunny morning, Bliss is going to help the professor with important work today. More like helping with the cleaning. As the professor works, Bliss is cleaning up and dusting the machine. After dusting, Bliss floats to the Professor Sycamore to see what's he doing

Bliss asks, "What are you doing?"

"Hi Bliss. I was just looking over some papers and this…" Professor Sycamore says, and shows Bliss a stone.

Bliss becomes astonished, "WOW!"

The stone is round and sparkling. The stone is a light blue color, but inside has a spiral of black and blue. It's bigger than a normal round or a marble. It's almost the same size as an evolution stone.

"What is it?" Bliss asks.

"Well, I'm not fully sure what it is. However, my research indicates that it's a Mega Stone," Professor Sycamore says.

"A Mega Stone? What's it for?" Bliss asks.

"Well Bliss, if I told you that some people have an additional evolution, what would you think?" Professor Sycamore questions with a smile.

Bliss gasps in surprise, "Really? Pokemon might have an addition evolution?"

"That's right. It's a special research that I just started. I read some old books to confirm it. The stone you see is a mega stone," Professor Sycamore says.

"That sounds amazing," Bliss says.

"Yes. Right now, I need to get back to work, so you can go play if you like," Professor Sycamore says.

Bliss nods her head and puts the duster away. Then she goes to the living room to watch television. When she turns on the t.v she can see a Pokemon battle going on. There is a battle going on between a trainer by the name is Raymond who has a Wartortle, and a young woman named Diantha who has a Kirlia.

Diantha calls out, "Kirlia use dark pulse."

Kirlia unleashes the dark pulse and hits the Wartortle. The Wartortle falls on its stomach, but quickly gets up.

Raymond calls out, "Wartortle use hydro pump!"

Wartortle sprays a large amount of water from its mouth. Diantha doesn't say a word and yet Kirlia is able to dodge the attack. Bliss is becoming interested, even though its trainer isn't saying a word, Kirlia is able to dodge away from Wartortle's attack. It's like both Diantha and Kirlia can read each other's thoughts.

Then Diantha calls out, "Kirlia use shadow ball!"

Kirlia then blast blackish purple orbs and hits Wartortle. Wartortle is soon knocked out.

The referee says, "Wartortle is unable battle, which makes Kirlia the winner!"

Bliss cheers as she claps her hands with glee. Suddenly she stops to see something happening. Kirlia begins to glow on the television and changes it form. This can only mean one thing, Diantha's Kirlia is evolving on tv. Soon the Kirlia becomes a larger version of itself known as a Gardevoir.

"Wow!" Bliss shouts in amazement.

On the tv someone shouts, "Can you believe it?! After defeating it's opponent, Kirlia has evolved into Gardevoir!"

"Wow! So even Pokemon can even evolve during and after their battle. That's amazing," Bliss says to herself.

After the battle, Bliss decides to change the channel to see if she can find anything else to watch. Bliss then sees an elderly man on television. He is wearing a white lab coat and a red shirt.

"Hello viewers my name is Professor Oak and I'm here to talk about Pokemon Evolution," The professor says.

"Professor Oak? I wonder if Professor Sycamore knows him in some day?" Bliss asks herself.

Bliss continues to watch the television that talk about Pokemon evolution. The show seems to talk about much about what Professor Sycamore and his assistants have explain to her before. Still, she is very interested. Professor Oak also talking about some Pokemon uses different stones for branch evolutions. For example, he talked about Gloom's evolution, even Kirlia has a branch evolution.

"Wow! I so Kirlia has a branch evolution too, and it needs a special dawn stone to evolve," Bliss says to herself.

Bliss decides to head out on a walk to get some fresh air. She gets up from the couch and heads to the door.

Bliss says, "I'm heading out."

"Okay Bliss, just make sure you don't be home to late," Sophie says.

"I won't" Bliss says.

Bliss walks out the front door and walk on the sidewalk. Bliss looks around to see the bright sunny day. What's more, people along with their Pokemon.

Bliss sighs with a smile, "I'm glad I get to live here, but I do miss dad."

"I wish I told him about what happened, but it's probably for the best. He's hurt because of me, and I don't want to be a threat to anyone. I guess it's best for me not to use my powers anymore," Bliss says to herself in thought.

Suddenly, she hears barking sounds, She looks up to see a Growlithe.

Bliss giggles, "Hello Growlithe, how are you doing?"

Growlithe barks with a smile, and gives Bliss a lick on the face making Bliss laugh. She then puts him on the head.

Suddenly, someone calls out, "Growlithe, we're leaving!"

Growlithe runs back to it's trainer and they both get inside the car. Then drive away.

Bliss waves, "Bye Growlithe."

Bliss then decides to continue on her walk. She decides to head to Prism Tower. She remembers Sophie telling her that it's a Pokemon Gym. Still she really like to check it out.

Bliss smiles, "I'm sure the professor won't mind if I take a look inside."

Bliss walks to the front of the door and it slides opens from both sides. Bliss then walks inside. She walks down the hall to see a few different machines and electric items. She looks up to see the Pokemon Gym symbol with a door under it. Bliss walks to the door and they slide open.

Wow!" Bliss says in amazement when she looks inside.

Bliss can see a battlefield with stands on both sides. Bliss walks inside to see how big the Pokemon Gym is. She has seen pictures of a few places and in the gym, but this is the first time she can see one up close. However, the place is completely empty, not even a human or a Pokemon. She wonders where anyone can be.

Bliss calls out, "Hello, is there anyone here?!"

So far, no one seems to be answering.

"Hello!" Bliss calls out again.

But no one seems to answer.

Bliss sighs in disappointment. She looks around and pictures herself being in a gym battle herself someday.

Bliss sees herself on one side of the battle arena while another person who is the gym leader on the other. Bliss is holding a Pokeball.

"Alright, here I go!" Bliss shouts with excitement.

But someone else shouts, "Hey!"

Bliss jumps in surprise and quickly turns around to see a man. He has blond hair and wears a lab coat.

"What are you doing here?" The man asks.

Bliss blushes, "Um sorry sir, but I really like to see what a real Pokemon Gym. And well, I was think on what I can do if I become a trainer."

"It's okay, but you shouldn't be here. We're about to do some cleaning. Plus, this is for young trainers," The man says.

He then kneels down to Bliss, "So who might you be?"

"Um my name is Blisstina, but you can call me Bliss," Bliss says.

"It's nice to meet you, Bliss. My name is Sparks, and I'm the Lumiose Gym Leader," The man, Sparks says.

"Really? You're the gym leader?" Bliss asks with excitement.

"That's right," Sparks says.

"So that means you got some pretty powerful Pokemon, right?" Bliss asks.

"Yes," Sparks says.

Bliss begs with sparkles in her eyes, "Can I see them, pretty please?"

"Sure," Sparks says.

He throws three pokeballs into the air and releases three Pokemon. There is a Raichu, an Electabuzz, and a Manectric.

"Wow! You have really strong Pokemon," Bliss happily says.

"Thanks," Sparks replies.

"Rai rai," Raichu replies, then rubs Bliss on the cheek.

Bliss giggles and rubs it back. She then pets Manectric and shake hands with Electabuzz.

Bliss happily says, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"I'm sure they're glad to meet you too," Sparks says.

Bliss turns to Sparks and asks, "Sparks, what's it like to be a gym leader?"

"Well, It's might not be simple to explain all the details, but I can tell you that being a gym leader is a big responsibility. You need to be sure the gym is in perfect condition, and you need to take good care of your Pokemon like everyone else. Gym leaders battle with trainers all the time. If the trainer wins, they get a badge. It's a responsible job, but I love it," Sparks says.

"Were you a trainer?" Bliss asks.

"Yes. I am. I was born right here in Lumiose City," Sparks says.

"That's neat. What was your first Pokemon?" Bliss replies with a smile.

"Believe it or not, my first Pokemon was actually a Froakie," Sparks answers.

"Really?" Bliss asks.

"Yes. We both started our journey together, and we had our share of excitement, strength, and adventures. Soon we both were able to get into the Pokemon League and won it too," Sparks says.

"That's amazing. I wish I can go on a journey too," Bliss happily says.

"You will. After you do a little more growing," Sparks says.

Bliss asks, "Do you still have Froakie?"

"Yes. Although, it's not a Froakie anymore," Sparks answers, holding a pokeball.

He throws it in the air, and calls out, "Greninja, come on our!"

The pokeball opens when it's in the air, and a tall blue frog comes out. It has yellow on its body and a tongue that is used as a scarf. Bliss looks up at the Pokemon with amazement.

"Wow! He's big, and so strong," Bliss comments.

"Thanks. He's my number one partner and even thought this is an electric type gym, I used him in battles from time to time," Sparks says.

"Electric type gyms?" Bliss questions.

"Well, each gym has specific types. Lumiose Gym is specialized with electric type. There's one for ice, fair, grass, rock, bug, fighting and psychic," Sparks says.

"Wow! I never knew there are so many gyms," Bliss says.

Sparks nods his head, "Yes. And when you start on your journey, you'll be able to challenge the gyms too."

"Right. And I like to be ready for the chance to battle, and start on my own journey someday," Bliss says.

Sparks laughs, "Gotta like your spirit."

"Thanks. I need to get going," Bliss says.

"Right, it's already evening," Sparks says.

Bliss runs along, "Goodbye Sparks."

"Bye Bliss," Sparks says.

Bliss runs down the field and leaves through the sliding door.

Sparks smiles, "Gotta admire that kid, she has a spirit. Maybe she will make a great trainer someday."

After getting back to the lab, Bliss tells the professor and the assistants about meeting the gym leader of Lumiose City.

"I see, so you met Sparks in the gym," Professor Sycamore says.

"Yes, and he's very nice. He also got great Pokemon," Bliss says.

"Glad to see you enjoyed it," Sophie says.

"Yest, and maybe someday you'll be able to battle here," Cosette says.

"I sure hope so. I really like to become a trainer when I grow up," Bliss says.

"Well, I'm glad that you already decide what you want to do, but there's still lots you need to learn about being one," Sycamore says.

Bliss nods her head, "Right I understand."

Bliss begins to eat her dinner for the night.

Sycamore smiles, "With intelligence and devotion, maybe she'll someday become a great trainer."


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Ride on Skiddo

On an early sunrise, Professor Sycamore, Sophie, Cosettle, and Bliss are in a van driving to a large forest. Bliss and the two assistants are sleeping while Professor Sycamore drives the van. He looks at front to see his destination. He sees a ranch down the road. The ranch has a farm with a fence at front. In the pen of that fend are full of green, brown and white color pokemon.

Soon enough, Professor Sycamore reaches the ranch and parks the car at front. Sophie and Cosettle are waking up. Bliss slowly wakes up and lets out a yawn in exhaustion.

Bliss asks still feeling tired, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes Bliss, we're here," Professor Sycamore says.

Professor Sycamore opens the car door and Bliss climbs out. She lands on the ground and look to see the rance.

"Wow! The place is so pretty, and there are cute Pokemon here," Bliss says.

She turns to the fence to see the Pokemon up close. The Pokemon walks to her with smile and look at her with curiosity.

Bliss turns to the professor, "What is this place."

"This is the Baa de Mer Ranch. An old friend of mine owns it, and told us about a special event coming up tomorrow," Professor Sycamore says.

"What is it?" Bliss asks.

"You have to wait and see," Sycamore says.

"Aww, but I really wanna know," Bliss says.

Suddenly, one of the Pokemon licks her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Hi little guys," Bliss happily says.

Suddenly Bliss hears someone calling out, "Professor Sycamore, over here."

The gang turn to see a man wearing a green short, brown overalls and shoes, and a farmer hat. His skin is light brown, dark brown hair, and green eyes.

"Farmer Travis, it's great to see you," Sycamore says.

"Yeah. Haven't seen you in a long time. How's researching in the lab?" Travis replies.

"Everything has been going well," Sycamore says.

He turns to Bliss, "I like to introduce you to Bliss. She's been staying with me for sometime now. Bliss, this is Farmer Tavis. He is the owner of Baa de Mer Ranch."

"It's very nice to meet you sir," Bliss says.

Travis laughs a little, and says, "It's very nice to meet you, but you don't need to be so formal call me Travis."

"Um Travis, why do you have a lot of cute Skiddos?" Bliss asks.

"Well one of my numerous jobs is to take care of the skiddos. They are actually begin ridders for future Rydorn racers," Travis says.

"Rhyhorn races?" Bliss asks.

"Yeah. It's a special race where people ride on Rhyhorns to be the winner. Many young trainers come here to practice. Skiddo are the best for beginners," Travis says.

"Why you say that?" Bliss asks.

"Why don't I show you?" Travis answers.

Professor Sycamore, Farmer Travis, and Bliss are now in the pin with one of the Skidoos. Bliss is wondering what Farmer Travis is up to. Professor Sycamore picks up Bliss and puts her on the Skiddo's back.

Bliss smiles, and says, "Hello Skiddo."

Skiddo calls out with a smile on its face.

Travis says, "Now grab on to its horns."

Bliss doesn what Farmer Travis says.

"Now let's begin with the movements," Travis says.

"Okay. Skiddo, do forward," Bliss says.

Skiddo begins to walk forward. Bliss smiles with glee which makes Skiddo smiles as well. Bliss is starting to have fun. Bliss then turns Skiddo to the left, and then to the right.

"Ready to pick up the speed Skiddo?" Bliss asks.

Skiddo begin to run a little. Bliss continues to hold on to the horns as it runs around the field. As Professor Sycamore and Farmer Travis are watching Bliss in the pen, someone else is watching as well. The person is amazed to see Bliss riding on the Skiddo sp well. However, Professor Sycamore and Farmer Travis are noticing Bliss is ridding onthe Skiddo pretty fast.

"Bliss, try not to get too excited or get the Skiddo to run fast," Sycamore says.

Bliss turns her head, "What?"

"Watch out for the fence!" Travis calls out.

Bliss turns around to see the Skiddo heading to the fence.

Bliss panics and screams, "Stop!"

Skiddo finally stops, but Bliss ends up flying over the fence and onto the grass on the other side.

Suddenly Bliss hears laughing and look up to see a woman wearing a purple bodysuit above her. She also has light skin, long burgundy hair in a braid, and purple color eyes.

"Wow! You sure had a bit of a wild ride huh," The woman says.

"Um yeah. I think I got a little carried away," Bliss says.

"Maybe a little, but you were actually doing good, despite being your first time on a Skiddo," The woman says.

"How do you know this is my first time?" Bliss asks, getting up and dusting her dress.

The woman giggles a little, "Call it a hunch."

Professor Sycamore and Farmer Travis walk to the fence to see Bliss and the woman.

"Hey Mabel, I didn't expect to see you here," Travis says.

The woman, Mabel says, "Well, I wouldn't miss the Rhyhorn Race for anything."

"Should have known," Travis says.

"You know her?" Bliss asks.

"We do. Bliss this is Mabel. She's a Champion Rhyhorn Racer and is still racing," Sycamore says.

"Really? You're a Champion Rhyhorn Racer?" Bliss asks with excitement.

"I sure am. I'm also going to be competing in this race the day after tomorrow," Mabel says.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you racing tomorrow," Travis says.

"We'll be seeing the race too," Sycamore says.

"We're going to see the race?" Bliss asks.

"Yep. That's my surprise. In two day, we're going to see the Rhyhorn Races that will be starting right here," Sycamore says.

"Wow! We're going to see a real Rhyhorn Race?" Bliss asks with excitement.

"That's right. The starting line will be happening close by," Sycamore says.

Travis asks Mabel, "So Mabel how is little Stone Crusher?"

"Stone Crusher is doing great, but he's taking a nap close by," Mabel says.

"Uh who's Stone Crusher?" Bliss asks.

"That's the name I have my Rhyhorn, and he's right over here," Mable says, pointing to a tree close by.

Bliss looks closely to see a Rhyhorn sleeping under a shaded tree. Bliss then notices something different about it puse or pale pink color.

"Hmm, your Rhyhorn is a different color than the other Rhyhorn I've seen," Bliss says.

"That's right. My Rhyhorn is has a shiny color, but he's also really fast. Although, he's a bit of a picky eater," Mabel says.

Bliss giggles, "He's picky."

"Yeah. He only like eat certain foods, and won't eat anything else," Mabel says.

Then smiles as she says, "But still, he also has a good sense of justice. Whenever there's trouble Stone Crusher will lend a hand.

"He sounds like a very nice Pokemon," Bliss says.

"Yes. He is," Mabel says.

"Can I see him?" Bliss asks.

"How about later. I'm letting him rest. You can see him after I get some practice later," Mabel answers.

Bliss nods her head, "Okay."

Later in the day, everyone are in the house of the ranch having lunch. Bliss can't stop thinking about trying riding on the Skiddo again. She has so much fun riding it, but doesn't like it falling off and landing on the grass.

Bliss looks to see the little Skiddos playing at the fence. She smiles and continues to eat her lunch. Suddenly, she begins to hear distress in the Skiddos' time. She looks out the window to see the Skiddos running away in fear.

Bliss asks, "Farmer Travis, I think soemthing's wrong with your Skiddos."

Professor Sycamore and Farmer look to see the trouble. They see three boys with a Murkrow, Spearo, and a Beedrill. The boys are laughing as the three Pokemon attack the Skiddos scaring them.

Bliss gasps, "What are they doing?!"

Mabel and the others look to see for themselves.

"They're attacking the Skiddos," Mabel says.

"We gotta stop them," Bliss says.

Running out of the door. She then runs to the boys with anger in her eyes.

She confronts the boys, "Hey, you leave those Skiddos alone! What did they ever do to you?"

"We don't need to take this from you kid," The boy with the sunglasses says.

"Yeah. Don't mess with us," The boy with the bandana on his neck replies.

"I don't care. You're using your Pokemon to scare the Skiddos! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Bliss angrily shouts.

"You little shrimp. You don't know who you're dealing with," The boy with the cap says.

"I can see that I'm dealing with bullies. Call your Pokemon and leave, before I'm going to make you," Bliss says.

The three boys then start laughing. Bliss puffs up her cheeks in anger. The three boys glare at her.

The boy with the sunglasses says, "We don't need to teal with you pipsqueak."

"Yeah. You don't wanna mess with us," the boy with the bandana says.

"How about we show this brat what happens if they mess with us," the boy with the cap says.

The boy with the sunglasses says, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Then the three calls out, "Go get that little shrimp."

Murkrow, Spearo, and Beedrill fly to the front of the boys and are glaring at Bliss. Bliss flinch in fright to see the Pokemon staring at her. Murkrow and Spearo use their wing attack while Beedrill use poison sting at Bliss. Bliss runs, but is thrown down by the attack.

Bliss turns around and becomes scared to see the three Pokemon. Professor Sycamore, Farmer Travis, Sophie, Cosettle, and Mabel are shocked to see Bliss is now in deep trouble by the Pokemon.

Sophie panics, "We gotta do something."

But Mabel stops her, "Hold on, just wait and see what happens."

The three Pokemon continue to fly over Bliss ready to attack. Bliss feels so scared right right, and doesn't know what to do. Bliss closes her eyes in fear waiting for the worst, unaware that her hair is beginning to glow and admit light blue electricity.

The bullies shout, "Get her!"

The three Pokemon use their attack to hurt Bliss. Bliss feels like her own powers are about to be exposed.

Suddenly, a different explosion appears in front of her. Bliss opens her eyes as her hair turns back to normal. She gasps in shock to see Stone Crusher, Mabel's Rhyhorn.

"Wow!" Bliss says in amazement.

Stone Crush glares at the Pokemon and the Boys and give them a cry of anger. Then Rhyhorn launches a very powerful Rock Throw. The Rock Throw corners the Pokemon and then crush them with a giant one. The the explosion take place. When the smoke clears, the three Pokemon are knocked out.

The boys become frightened to see the Rhyhorn giving them a vicious glare. Then Stone Crusher begins to step forward. The three boys quickly call their Pokemon back to their pokeballs after screaming and run away. Once the boys are gone,Stone Crush cals down and turns to face Bliss.

Bliss begins to smile and gives him a hug, "Thank you for saving me."

Stone Crusher smiles in reply and nuzzle Bliss.

Professor Sycamore and the others run to bliss and Stone Crusher.

"Are you alright Bliss?" Sycamore asks.

"I'm okay thanks to Stone Crusher," Bliss happily says.

Mabel says, "See I told you that the big guy has a sense of justice."

"Yeah. He's very cool. I didn't know he can control his rock throw," Bliss says.

"That's a little trick Stone Crusher and I learned together," Mabel says.

Sycamore picks up Bliss, "Bliss, what you did was brave but was also dangerous."

"I know, but those boys were being mean to the Skiddos. They never did anything to them," Bliss says.

"I know, but just leave it to us, okay," Sycamore says.

"Okay," Bliss replies.

Travis says, "I really like to thank you for trying to protect my Skiddos. They're still young and didn't have much battle experience."

"Glad I can help," Bliss says.

"We're so glad you're alright," Sophie says.

"Yes. you had us worried for a second there," Cosettle says.

"Sorry," bliss says.

"Don't feel too bad. I think a ward is necessary for your bravery," Mabel says.

"Huh?" Bliss asks.

Suddenly, Bliss screams, "Weeeee!"

Bliss is now riding on Stone Crusher with Mabel. Mabel thinks a good reward is to give her a ride on Stone Crusher.

Mabel asks, "Wanna go faster?"

"Sure," Bliss happily answers.

"You heard her Stone Crusher," Mabel says.

Stone Crusher replies, and goes faster. Bliss laughs as she is having a great time. Professor Sycamore and the others watch from the porch to see Bliss and Mabel having a great time riding on Stone Crusher. Bliss ends up having a fun day.

Bliss says, "Mabel, I can't wait for you and Stone Crusher race. I'll be cheering you both the whole way."

"Aww thanks Bliss. Then it looks like Stone Crusher and I will give it our all the day after tomorrow," Mabel says.

The two females begin to giggle with smiles on their faces. Stone Crusher calls out with glee and continues to give his owner and the little girl a great ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Stone Crushed Part 1

The evening before the Rhyhorn race, Mabel is practicing with her Rhyhorn, Stone Crusher, Bliss is sitting on the fence watching her race around the track. Mabel and Stone Crusher are going pretty fast. Mabel and Stone Crusher stops running.

"Alright boy, that's all for today and ready for the big race," Mabel says.

Stone Crusher growls in reply.

Mabel and Stone Crusher walks to Bliss who is sitting on the fence.

"Wow Mabel, you and Stone Crusher are very fast!" Bliss says in amazement.

"Thanks you Bliss. Stone Crusher is amazing," Mabel says.

"I'm sure you and Stone Crusher will win the race for sure," Bliss says.

Mabel laughs, "I'm sure that Stone Crusher and I do have a good shot of winning, but there are some tough competition this year."

"Tough how?" Bliss asks.

"Well, there were a few competitors who work hard to raise their Rhyhorns for the races. There is this one racer who is the best next to me. Sadly, I uh, hear things…" Mabel says.

"Like what?" Bliss asks.

"Well, like I said he's a great racer and has a pretty fast Rhyhorn. Because of his success begins to rise lately, he gain some skeptic and that is wins are done through cheating and other dubious methods," Mabel says.

"So people thinks he's a cheater?" Bliss asks.

"I'm afraid so," Mabel says.

"Hmm, well it's nice just to assume someone cheating without any clues, but he is going to try to cheat tomorrow, then you better be careful," Bliss says.

"Good idea. I don't believe in gossip, but I better be careful tomorrow," Mabel says.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," Bliss says, heading back inside.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Mabel says.

Mabel takes Stone Crusher to the stale while Bliss head inside for the night.

Later in the night, everyone are fast asleep even the Pokemon are sleeping. Stone Crusher is happily sleeping in the stale of nice soft hay and in a warm night. What Stone Crusher is unare is that someone is sneaking close to him and has a giant shadow by its side. The person smirks with a plan in mind and shows a silver tooth.

The next day, Bliss, and the adults are having breakfast. Bliss is excited because today is the Rhyhorn race and hope that Mabel and Stone Crusher will win. She is so excited, she is eating her food fast.

Professor Sycamore laughs, "Bliss, try not to eat so fast before you get sick."

Bliss swallows her food, and says, "Sorry Professor, I'm just so excited for the race today."

"I could tell. I'm excited to see the race too," Sycamore says.

"Yes. The race is one of the biggest events in the ranch. I'm sure Mabel and Stone Crusher are even more excited," Travis says.

"I know. I also know that she's going towih. She and Stone Crusher are a team. They can do anything," Bliss says.

"I don't know about anything, but those two have been together since the beginning and they never been apart," Sophie says.

Bliss looks at the window to see Mabel running to the house.

"Here she comes now," Bliss says.

Everyone turn to the door to see Mabel slams the door and taking deep breaths.

"Mabel, what's wrong? You look like you ran a mile or something," Travis says.

Mabel panics, "Travis, it's awful, just awful. Stone Crusher has disappeared."

"What?!" Everyone exclaim.

Mabel shows the stable Stone Crusher the Rhyhorn is supposed to be staying in. They see the place empty, all it there is some hay and some impression of where Stone Crusher used to see.

"I went over to give Stone Crusher his breakfast, but he was gone," Mabel says.

"This isn't good, the race s today and Stone Crusher has disappeared," Sophie says.

Sycamore asks, "Are you sure you haven't seen him gone off anywhere in the middle of the night?"

"That's not possible. Stone Crusher is a very heavy sleeper. Not even, attacks can wake him up. Well, except water," Mabel says.

"You have a point. There doesn't seem to be any sign of water being spilled here," Bliss says, looking around the stable.

Bliss looks around, "There doesn't seem to be any sign of a struggle. Someone must have been able to carry him off."

"It's kind of hard to carry Stone Crusher. He's pretty big," Travis says.

Sycamore says, "Unless someone used a psychic pokemon or a large grass Pokemon like a Venusaur to carry Stone Crusher."

"What can I do? The race is today! Who would want to kidnap Stone Crusher?" Mabel asks.

"Hmm, we can't know for sure unless we look for more clues," Bliss says.

Bliss begins to walk out, "Let's go outside and find some more clues."

As Bliss leaves the stable everyone else look at the girl with interested expression on their faces.

"I have to admit, I didn't know that Bliss is such a detective," Sophie says.

"You can say that again. She's right on top of the mystery," Cosettle says.

Bliss looks around outside to see if she can find any clues. She secretly uses her super vision to get a better look on the ground. Suddenly, Bliss stops to see a two different set of footprints.

"Hmm, those footprints look like a man's print, and it's around a size ten. No, maybe eleven," Bliss says, looking at the shoe print.

She then looks at a different set, "And this one is definitely a Pokemon footprint. It's certainly not a small one, I have to say around the same side as a man."

The professor and the others walk outside to see Bliss standing besides the different prints.

Sycamore looks at it, and says, "Yeah. That does seem to look like a man's shoe print, and the other definitely belongs to a Pokemon, not a very large one either."

"But who would take Stone Crusher?" Cosettle asks.

"Hmm, competition in the race is pretty tough this year. Stone Crusher is a great Pokemon and the favorite to win. Maybe someone decided that they'll have a better chance of winning with him out of the way for a while," Mabel says.

"You're right. You told me that there was this one racer that people suspected of cheating in the wake of his success. Maybe he took Stone Crusher so he'll have a better chance of winning," Bliss says.

"You might be right, but we can't confirm it without much evidence," Sophie says.

"It seems that the prints on the ground are our only lead," Travis says.

Suddenly, Sophie has an idea, "I know what we can do."

In short amount of time, Sophie is holding a floor with a kind of plaster inside. Bliss is looking curious at it while Sycamore and the others are getting things ready.

"Whatcha doing Sophie?" Bliss asks.

"I'm making a mold that will give us an imprint of the shoe print and the footprint of the Pokemon. All we have to do is pour it in, and wait for it to dry," Sophie says as she pours the plaster in the prints.

"That's amazing. We can figure out who footprint it belongs to," Bliss says.

"Yes. but before that, we need to identify the trainer, we need to identify the Pokemon," Sophie says.

"Right," Bliss answers with a nod.

Not long after the two seperate prints are dry, bliss takes the prints upstairs and look at the computer. Professor Sycamore is here to help her out.

"Alright, all we need to do now is to scan the footprint of the Pokemon and we'll get an exact match," Sycamore says.

Then he asks, "Can you place the print on the scanner?"

"Okay?" Bliss says.

Bliss places the print on the scanner and it begins to scan the print. Bliss and Professor Sycamore look at the computer and see the model of the print of the screen. Soon, it gives them a picture of the exact match of the foot print.

"Wow! The scanner really work," Bliss says in amazement.

"Great. Now all we have to do is click on it, and it will give up the picture of the mystery Pokemon," Sycamore says.

Sycamore clicks on the Pokemon footprint on the screen. Then it reveal a yellow and brown color Pokemon standing on two feet, has a white long mustache on its face, and holding spoons in its hands. On the right side, it says about it's type, height, weight, and other information about it.

Interested, Bliss says, "It's an Alakazam."

"That's right. Alakazam it's a psychic type Pokemon and it's about the same size as a grown person. What's more, they have metal spoons to help them perform powerful psychic attacks," Sycamore says.

"So it's an Alakazam that manage to take Stone Crusher without making a sound?" Bliss suspect.

"That possibility cannot be ruled out. If it is an Alakazam it might be that it belongs to a trainer or it could be wild," Sycamore says.

Bliss says, "We should look at the race track and see if anyone has a Alakazam ."

"That's is a good idea, but we need to hurry. The race will be starting late in the afternoon," Sycamore says.

Bliss nods her head. She then looks at the picture of the Pokemon. she wonders if the Pokemon is wild or if it belongs to someone. If it is wild, why would it take Stone Crusher and where did they go? If it does belong to anyone; who owns an Alakazam? Why would the trainer do this? And mostly, what's the motive of taking Mabel's Rhyhorn, Stone Crusher?


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Stone Crushed Part 2

At the starting line of the race track, Rhyhorn racers and their Rhyhorns are getting themselves ready for the race. Many people and Pokemon are going to see it are gathering at the bleachers. Wild Pokemon are watching from the grass, trees, or other safe distances. Bliss, Sycamore, and Mabel are looking to see if the racers have an Alakazam.

"So how do we know which of the racers have an Alakazam?" Bliss asks.

"Maybe we can ask around. I do know a few who have psychic Pokemon, bit not sure if they have an Alakazam or not," Mabel says.

"How would we know if they have one or not?" Bliss asks.

"Guess we'll have to ask around," Sycamore says.

"I know who to ask," Mabel says.

Right by one of the trailers, there is a grown man wearing a blue and white jumpsuit with a helmet. He is heaving something to eat along with his Rhyhorn.

"Hey Damian!" Mabel calls out.

The man turns to see Mabel, Sycamore, and Bliss walking this way.

"Hey Mabel, how are you doing?" Damian says.

He looks around, "Where's Stone Crusher?"

"He's gone. We think someone must have taken him so they'll have a better chance of winning," Mabel says.

"That's awful. Who would want to take Stone Crusher? He's probably going crazy if he find out he's not close to you," Damian says.

"You're right," Mabel says.

Damian looks to see Professor Sycamore and little bliss.

"Hi Professor, it's great to see you again," Damian says.

"It's good to see you Damian," Sycamore says.

He looks down, and asks, "Who is the cute little girl with you?"

"That's Bliss, she's been staying with me, and is helping us with our mystery," Sycamore says.

"You don't say," Damian says.

"Yes sir. Have you seen anyone with an Alakazam? We believe that whoever has an Alakazam might have taken Stone Crusher," Bliss replies.

"An Alakazam, I don't really know too many who has them. You know, I think Johnathan, Alex, and um… I think Ralph has one," Damian says.

"Who are they?" Bliss asks.

"Well, all three are Rhyhorn racers too. Jonathan is a new racer. Alex hardly bring his Pokemon to the races. Ralph is um, remember the racer I told you that people grew skeptic about his wins being a cheat," Mabel says.

"Hmm, maybe we should check on Jonathan and Ralph they most likely have a motive. Jonathan would want to build himself as a new racer, and Ralph might try to teach," Bliss says.

"Good idea," Mabel says.

Just then, Damian remembers, "I just remember, Jonathan had to drop out at the last minute. His Rhyhorn isn't feeling well and needed to be taken to the Pokemon center."

"That's too bad, he was excited," Mabel says.

Damian nods his head, "Yeah, but he always put his Pokemon first before his chance for a race."

"That's very sweet of him," Bliss says.

"Yeah. Now I need to finish my lunch so I have give my Rhyhorn a good clean up before the race," Damian says.

"Sounds good," Mabel says.

Sycamore asks, "So where do we need to find Ralph?"

"He should be over there," Mabel says.

The three decide to find the other racer Ralph and see if he knows anything or have a clue about his Rhyhorn disappearance.

At the racing line, there is a man with tan skin and black hair, and a mustache. He is wearing a dark blue racing suit with a white helmet. He is eating a snack as he shows a silver tooth at front. He is sitting next to a his Rhyhorn that appears to be sleeping. Ralph looks ahead to see Mabel, Professor Sycamore, and Bliss.

"Well well, if it isn't Mabel and the famous Professor Sycamore. And who is this little lady? The man says.

"Her name is Bliss, Ralph. Listen, have you seen Stone Crusher around? I can't seem to find him, and apparently he was taken by someone with an Alakazam. You wouldn't know anything about it don't you," Mabel firmly asks.

"Sorry, I haven't seen your precious Stone Crusher around," Ralph answers.

"If that so?" Mabel questions.

As the three adults begin to talk, Bliss decides to see Ralph's Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn looks like its in a deep sleep and is snoring. Bliss giggles with a smile on her face. She then decides to walk around the Rhyhorn to see if she can find anything. Suddenly, she trips on a rock and falls on the Rhyhorn's side with her back pressing to it. Bliss quickly turns her head hoping she hasn't wake it up. Luckily, the Rhyhorn is still asleep and isn't waking up.

She then hears Mabel says, "Well, if you hear anything about Stone Crusher, I like to be inform about it right away."

"Alright, I hope you find the little guy before it starts," Ralph says.

"I sure hope so," Mabel says.

"I'm sure you'll find him. Maybe the little guy ran off from the stale at Baa de Mer Ranch," Ralph says.

"Maybe so," Sycamore says.

"Huh?" Bliss asks herself.

Something about what Ralph says has her thinking of something. She feels that he says something strange.

After talking to the racers, Professor Sycamore, Mabel and Bliss are having some lunch. Bliss however is the only one who isn't eating. She is still thinking about what Ralph says. Something he has has her thinking something is wrong.

"Something wrong Bliss?" Mabel asks.

"Nothing muhc, just thinking about Stone Crusher. Where could he have gone off to. WE found a two sets of prints and we end up coming up with nothing," Bliss says.

"I'm sure we'll find Stone Crusher. We just need to think of something. Something we might have overlooked," Sycamore says.

"Maybe," Bliss says.

"Either way, it seems Ralph doesn't seem to know about Stone Crusher's disappearance. I did told him I was staying at the ranch and staying at the stale, but nothing," Mabel says.

Curious, Bliss asks, "Did you mention which ranch is?"

"Well, there are a few ranches in the area, but I don't think I mention which one he was staying in? I know Stone Crusher and i were staying in Baa de Mer Ranch," Mabel says.

Bliss gasps in realization. He knows where Mabel and Stone Crusher are staying. Bliss scratches the back of her head and feels something funny. She brings her hand back to see what looks like gray color makeup or powder. He then notices Ralph bringing his Rhyhorn to the starting line. What she notices that the Ralph's Rhyhorn looks a bit dazed. Suddenly, bliss has an idea.

Bliss gets off from her seat, "May I be excused?"

"Sure, just make sure you're back. The race will be starting soon," Sycamore says.

"Okay," Bliss says.

Then runs off to check something that it is important.

Mabel sighs sadly, "I don't care for the race anymore. I was want Stone Crusher to be safe."

"I'm sure we'll find him," Sycamore says.

Bliss reaches to the place where Ralph and the Rhyhorn are last seen. She looks to see if she can find a clue. She then notices what look like gray markings on the grass. What's more, he has seen a Pokeball on the ground. It has Ralph name on it. She then opens it and an Alakazam comes out of it.

Bliss says, "Hello."

"Alakazam," Alakazam says.

"Um, is Ralph with a Rhyhorn is your owner?" Bliss asks.

"Kazam," Alakazam answers, nodding its head.

"Did he also took Mabel's Rhyhorn?" bliss asks.

It nods its head in reply. Bliss then notices another Pokeball with Ralph's name on it. When she opens it, a Pokemon comes out. Surprisingly, it's actually a Rhyhorn."

"Huh? That's his Rhyhorn. Then who is… " Bliss asks herself.

Bliss gasps in realization. She knows who has taken Stone Crusher and where he is.

Bliss turns to the Pokemon, "Quick come with me."

Bliss, Alakazam, and Rhyhorn hurry to the starting lines.

The announces says, "Okay, all racers come to the starting line."

Bliss and the two Pokemon hurry to go find Ralph and Stone Crusher. Bliss looks around to see the people and racers are gathering at the starting line. She then sees Ralph and the Rhyhorn heading to the starting line.

Bliss calls out, "Alakazam, use confusion."

"Kazam," Alakazam says, using its psychic powers.

Suddenly, Ralph and the are being lifted in the air.

Ralph screams, "What is happening?"

Alakazam levitates the racer and the Rhyhorn to where they're at.

Bliss firmly says, "You come with me."

Bliss, Alakazam, and one of the Rhyhorn walk down the grass as they have Ralph and the other Rhyhorn at tow.

At the entrance to the racing area, Professor Sycamore and Mabel are with Officer Jenny about the disappearance of Stone Crusher the Rhyhorn.

"Don't worry Mabel, I'll be sure to find your Rhyhorn as soon as I can," Jenny says.

"Thank you," Mabel says.

"Mabel! Professor!" Bliss calls out.

The three turn to see bliss with an Alakazam, one Rhyhorn walking, along with Ralph and a Rhyhorn being carried by a psychic attack.

"There you are Bliss, we were starting to worry. Why do you have Ralph and three Pokemon with you?" Sycamore asks.

"Because Ralph is the one who taken Stone Crusher. The Alakazam and Rhyhorn are his, and I found these two pokeballs with his name on it. I also noticed that Ralph seems to know exactly where Mabel and Stone Crusher were staying. Lastly, I found gray powder of some kind on the back of my head. I remember, I fell on the Rhyhorn earlier and must have gotten it on me," Bliss says,

Jenny looks on Bliss' back to see the gray powder on it.

"This is very strange," Jenny says.

Ralph shouts, "Why should you believe in a little kid anyway?! And I could have two Rhyhorns instead of one!"

"He doesn't have a point," Jenny says.

"Not true. With the gray powder I found, I know where Stone Crusher is," Bliss says.

"You do? Where?" Sycamore asks.

"Right there," Bliss says, pointing to the Rhyhorn next to Ralph.

Then asks, "Alakazam, can you put the Rhyhorn down and release it from your hypnosis?"

Alakazam doe has bliss tells it. It puts Rhyhorn on the ground and its eyes goes back to normal. The rhyhorn becomes a bit confused as first, but when it sees Mabel it becomes happy and runs to her. The rhyhorn lifts it front body up and goes on top ob Mabel, making her fall over. Then gives her kisses. Mabel looks to notice the powder on her hand. She rubs some off to reveal a pale pink color.

Mabel happily says, "Stone Crusher, you're okay."

Sycamore, Bliss and, Jenny are happy to see Mabel and Stone Crusher are reunited.

After cleaning Stone Crusher up and getting him ready, both Mabel and Stone Crusher are at the starting line ready to race. Bliss, Professor Sycamore and everyone else are waiting to race.

"Bliss, I'm proud of you that you were able to figure things out," Sycamore says.

"Thanks," Bliss says.

"According to Jenny, Ralph has been doing this for a while. Using his Pokemon to switch his own for those who are in favor to win. That's been the secret of his upcoming success," Sycamore says.

"Still, he should have train his Rhyhorn and not using others to win. That's cheating," Bliss says.

"It is. Well he's going to be paying the price now," Travis says.

"Alright racers, start your Pokemon," The announcer says.

Everyone sit and watch the race going on.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" The announcer shouts.

And the racers take off at full speed, and Mabel is also taking the lead. At the end of the Race, Mabel has won the race. Damian comes in second which is good for him. Everyone is happy that Mabel has won the race, but most importantly, she has Stone Crusher back.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Showing Powers to a Friend

Walking in Lumiose City, Bliss and Clemont decide to play together. They begin by playing a game of tag. Bliss runs away as she is being chased by Clemont. Anthough, she never know that Clemont isn't the fastest runner. He is taking deep breaths and is feeling his legs jiggling like jelly.

Bliss turns around, "Are you alright Clemont?"

"I'm…. I'm not an athlete, or a runner for that matter," Clemont tiredly says.

"Um, do you wanna play something else?" Bliss asks.

"That… will… be nice," Clemont answers.

"Okay," Bliss says.

The two decide to simply walk about to the end of the city and to the forest close by. They decide to simply relax for a while.

"So what do you wanna do later?" Bliss asks, floating in the air.

"I don't know but…" Clemont answers, turning to Bliss.

But suddenly yelps, "Aaah!" and falls to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Bliss asks.

Clemont calmly says, "Am I okay? Are you okay? You're floating?"

"Floating?" Bliss asks.

She looks on the ground to realize she is flying, "Oops!"

Bliss then lowers herself to the ground, and helps Clemont up.

"Sorry Clemont, I never actually tell you. I have super powers," Bliss says.

"You have powers? How?" Clemont asks.

"It's kind of a long story, and sadly, something I don't feel comfortable talking about," Bliss answers sadly as she rubs her arm.

Clemont can see the sadness and distress in Bliss' eyes. From the looks of it, something must have happen that is making her uneasy.

"Bliss, is there something wrong?" Clemont asks.

Bliss sighs, "Yes. There is something. Like I said it's kind of a long story. You see, like I said I have superpowers, but I don't really want to show anyone it."

"Why not?" Clemont asks.

"Because my powers are dangerous and get out of control. I haven't used my powers since I got here, and I don't plan on using any of them any time soon," Bliss says.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Clemont asks.

Bliss sadly answers, "Sure, but can we do it when we get back to the lab?"

"Sure," Clemont answers.

Bliss and Clemont begin to head back to the lab. As they walk back, Bliss is looking very sad and worried about telling Clemont the truth. Clemont can see the distress on Bliss' face, and hope there is a way to help her.

When they arrived at the lab, they both make themselves some long and bring the food to the room. They then begin to eat their lunch on the bed.

"So Bliss' you arue you wanna tell me what happened? You don't have too if you don't want me to," Clemont asks.

"It's okay. You're my best friend, and I think you deserve to know. Just um, promise you won't tell anyone about my real origins or my powers. The professor and the assistants are the only ones who know about my powers," Bliss says.

"I promise," Clemont answers with a nod on the head.

Bliss sadly sighs. The last thing she really wants is to tell anyone else about her past. In a away, Clemont is her best friend and thinks he has the right to know.

"You see Clemont, I'm um, not from Lumiose City. In fact, I'm not even from this world. I came from a different universe where Pokemon don't even exist. I lived in a town called Townsville," Bliss says.

"Really? There's no Pokemon where you're from?" Clemont asks in surprise.

"Yes. There's no Pokemon where I used to live at all," Bliss answers.

She sadly sighs, "Continuing. You see, I was created by a scientist named Professor Utonium. I was created out of sugar, spice, and everything nice."

"Everything nice?" Clemont asks.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what it means either. I never asked him. Anyway, while he was created me, he accidently added a chemical called Chemical W, and it caused an explosion in the lab. That was how I was created with my powers," Bliss says.

"Wow? You were created and end up with super powers. Creating life. It sounds astonishing and yet, kind of impossible," Clemont says, sounding surprised.

"I understand why you think that, but all of it is very true," Bliss says.

"I know it's true. I don't think you'll make anything up," Clemont says.

"Thanks," Bliss says.

Clemont ask, "What happened next?"

"Well, after I was created the professor made me feel at home. He also gave me a cute headband with a pink heart on it. I was the perfect little girl. I'm sweet, strong, and incredibly smart. I'm also a very fast learner," Bliss says.

"Really? Can I see some of your powers?" Clemont asks.

"Um sure," Bliss answers.

She gets off the bed and goes under it. Clemont is kind of confused. Suddenly, he feels the bed moving up. He looks under the bed to see Bliss is liften the bed and is flying as well.

"Wow!" Clemont comment.

Bliss then puts the bed back down and sits on the bed.

"What do you think?" Bliss asks.

"Wow Bliss, you're amazing," Clemont says.

"Thanks," Bliss says.

"You know, with those powers of yours you can help so many people with the problems they have in the world," Clemont says.

"It would be good, if my powers aren't proven to be so dangerous," Bliss says, starting to frown.

"I remember you keeping that part up. Why do you think your powers are dangerous?" Clemont asks.

"Because they are. Over time, my powers were beginning to evolve. Sadly, it isn't always for the better. I somehow glow pale blue with electricity and explode. I'm like a ticking time bomb. Everytime I laugh, get overly excited, or even get upset, my powers uncontrollably activates and explode. It even caused damages to the house. I was starting to get scared, even the Professor. At the time the only one who was able to cheer my up besides the professor is Jojo," Bliss says.

"Jojo?" Clemont asks.

"Jojo was a chimp I love to play with. He always make me laugh and smile, and he didn't care that I couldn't control my powers. Even with my problems with these powers, the professor always try his best to help me control it. We always try to make the best of of. Sadly… it didn't work out so well," Bliss says, starting to feel depressed.

Bliss suddenly stops talking and looks at the window. Clemont becomes confused to see her becoming silent all of the sudden. He then begins to see tears falling from her face. Clemont can tell something awful must have happen to her that leads her to this world.

"Bliss, if… if you don't want to tell me what happened, you don't have you. I can tell that's going to make you very very sad," Clemont says.

"It's okay Clemont. You do have the right to know. I told you how my powers are dangerous, and what happens is how I found out how out of control it is. What's wrose… how I end up hurting the professor," Bliss says.

Clemont comes over and gives Bliss a hug, "It's okay Bliss, I'm listening."

Bliss sadly nods her head.

"One day, I was playing building blocks with Jojo. I got hungry so I rushed to the kitchen to eat some cereal. I um, couldn't find any milk. For some reason, I became irritated and the professor begins to feel uneasy about finding the milk for me. When he found the carton and tries to pour it in, it turns out it was empty. I ended up throwing a tantrum and made my powers go out of control. It was enough to destroy the house and the professor was badly hurt," Bliss says.

Soon Bliss begins to cry, "When I saw the professor badly hurt and realizing it was my fault. I come to realize that my powers are so dangerous that I destroy everything I touched and I never want to hurt the professor. Before the professor wake up, I decided it's best for everyone especially the professor if I ran away from him to somewhere far away. Where mu powers won't be a threat to anyone.

Clemont soon begins to shed tears too, "Oh Bliss."

"While I was trying to find a place I continue to cry and accidentally released my powers again. Somehow it created a portal and I was sucked into this world. Professor Sycamore found me in his garde. I told him my story and he decided to let me stay. So from then on, I've decided not to show my powers to anyone. What's more, I promised myself to never use them again," Bliss concludes.

She sighs, "As you could see, I kind of made a mistake floating in the air like that. I was afraid to show you or tell you. I'm afraid of what you think or know how powerful and dangerous my powers are."

"It's okay Bliss. I… I think I understand you. Even though your powers are a part of who you are. You feel that they only cause you pain and misery. And since you want to make a new life in this world, you decided not to use your powers again," Clemont says.

Bliss nods her head.

Clemont says, "Don't worry Bliss, I'll help you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bliss asks.

"I mean, I want to help you control your powers. I don't think it's right and good for you to be afraid of something that is a part of you. I want you to overcome those fears," Clemont says.

"That is very nice you Clemont, but how can we?" Bliss replies with a sad smile.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way," Clemont says.

Bliss smiles, "Thanks Clemont."

"First, in order to get started, I need to know what kind of powers you have," Clemont says, grabbing a pad and pencil.

"Oh, there's a lot of powers. I don't know where to start," Bliss says.

"Just tell me how much you have as good as you can," Clemont says.

"Sure," Bliss says.

Then lists, "Well, I can fly as you know, and super strength, durability. I can also use telekinesis, teleportation, and well my unstable power electric generation."

"Electric generation, that seem the to be the only power that is really giving you problems," Clemont says.

"It seems so. I can teleport and use my telekinesis just fine. I can fly and use my strength normal. I guess my electric generation is the only thing that's been giving me real problems. It seems to be having problems connecting to my emotions," Bliss says.

"Seems like it, but don't worry. I promise to help you with my powers and, I'll help you do just that," Clemont says.

Bliss hugs Clemont, "Thank you Clemont. Oh thank you."

"That's what friends are for," Clemont says.

Bliss yawns, "I think I would like to take a nap first."

"I think it's a good idea. I'm a little tired," Clemont says.

Not long, the two are sleeping on Bliss' bed for a good nap. Bliss is very happy to have a friend like Clemont who wants to help her control her powers. Maybe it can help her understand them better and how to control it. The two have a lot of work ahead of them, and they'll do it together.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: The Pokemon that Grows Flowers

In a sunny afternoon, many people who love the sun decide to come out to feel the rays, especially in the forest. Bliss decides to go walk around in the forest to watch the Pokemon. After being able to get the professor's permission and promise not to be out late. Bliss walks around as she look for Pokemon and take a picture with her new camera.

Bliss happily sighs, "Today is a beautiful day to take pictures of Pokemon. I wonder what kind of Pokemon I get to see today."

Bliss walks around the forest to see trees, grass, bushes of berries and flowers, and other kind of greenery. So far, she hasn't seen too many Pokemon.

"Guess finding Pokemon isn't going to be easy as I thought," Bliss says to herself.

Suddenly, she hears a strange sound coming from behind the bushes. She crouches down, and begins to crawl under the bush with her camera at front. When she reaches the other side, she can see three Pichus sleeping on some leafy bushes next to a tree.

"Aww," bliss says, quietly.

Bliss adjust the camera and make sure it's not on flash. She then takes a picture of the sleeping Pichus without waking them up. Then Bliss quietly crawls out of the bush from behind and not disturb the sleeping Pokemon.

Bliss looks at her picture, "Aww, the Pichus are so adorable when they sleep."

Bliss then decides to walk around to find anymore Pokemon to take pictures of. Bliss walks down the forest to find Pokemon and see Caterpies, Wurmples, Scatterbugs, and Weedles. Bliss takes a picture of the Pokemon that are on the trees, the ground, near flowers, and other sceneries.

Suddenly, Bliss hears a strange sound, "Bell… bell… Bellossom!"

"What's that?" Bliss asks herself.

She walks forward as she continues to hear strange music going, "Bell… bell… Bellossom! Bell… blossom!"

Bliss looks behind a tree to see five Bellossom singing and dancing.

They continue to sing and dance to the beat, "Bell…. Bell… Bellossom!"

"Wow! I never seen Bellossom sing and dance before," Bliss says to herself with a smile.

Bliss first take some pictures of the Bellossom as they perform their dance. She also catches some movement poses. Then switches to record to record them singing and dancing to their music.

Bliss presses the button finishing the recording, "There. That should be enough."

Bliss then continues to walk into the forest to find more Pokemon.

She says to herself, "I wish Clemont was able to come .Too bad he caught a cold and had to stay in bed. Maybe I can show him some of my pictures to make him feel better."

Bliss then continues to search around to find different Pokemon to take a picture. She first find a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, and Tyrogue practicing their fighting skills with each other. Bliss make sure to take good picture of them, especially their action shot.

She then see a group of Beautify flying over a field of flowers. She makes her to get excellent pictures of them too. She also take pictures of some that are close to flowers as they sip the nectar.

Bliss is able to find a lake that has a river attached to it. Luckily, her camera is waterproof so she can take pictures underwater. After changing to her one piece swimsuit, Bliss dives underwater to take good pictures of the water pokemon.

Bliss swims under the water with her camera. There she sees different schools of Magikarps, Feebas, Remmerade, Goldeen, and other type of water Pokemon. She then see some seahorses playing together with a tone they hit and kick around with their tail. She then sees the most beautiful Lumion she has ever seen, and still able to take its picture.

Suddenly, she hears someone calling out, "Phine!"

Bliss turns her head to see a unique Pokemon. It has a light blue body, with blue markings on the face, and a red gem on its stomach.

"Wow! A Phione! They're very are around these parts," Bliss says to herself in thought.

Phione swims over to Bliss and swirls around her with a smile on its face. Bliss giggle in reply. Then takes pictures of it.

Phione cheers, "Phine!"

Then swims away.

After the swim and exploring, Bliss is now having lunch under a tree with the sun shining at her face. She feels nice and relaxed after taking a break from looking and swiming. As Bliss eats her lunch, she looks at the multiple pictures and recording she has.

"These are great pictures. I hope Clemont, Professor Sycamore, and everyone else like my photos and recording of Pokemon," Bliss says to herself.

"Hmm, I wonder if there's any other Pokemon I haven't taken yet?" Bliss asks herself.

Bliss looks around to see the forest calm, bright, and quiet. She wonders if there's a Pokemon she wants to take a picture of. Suddenly, she notices a strange glow coming from the distance.

Bliss gets up, and asks herself, "What's that?"

Bliss stands up to see the strange glowing coming from the tree from the distance. Curious, Bliss finishes her lunch and packs up her bad. Then hurries over to find the strange glow. Bliss quietly walks past the bushes to see flower buds are beginning to open up. As well as the flowers from the trees and bushes.

"Wow! All the flowers are beginning to bloom," Bliss happily says.

Bliss decides to follow the light to see where the glow is coming from and what's making the flowers bloom all of the sudden. Bliss continues to chase the light as it becomes closer and closer to her reach. She then hides behind a tree so she won't scare the Pokemon away.

Bliss secretly peek past the three, and becomes surprised, "Wow!"

Bliss is now seeing the most beautiful Pokemon she has ever seen. It looks like a giant deer with glowing antlers. The Being is a blue and black, quadrupedal, stag-like cervine Pokémon with an eight-horned set of antlers extending out from its head, four on each side. The horns is glowing and has multiple colors on it. Bliss has never seen anything so beautiful before.

Bliss quickly brings out her camera and quietly takes a picture of it before it can see her. She looks at the camera to see a perfect picture of it.

"It's so beautiful. I never seen a Pokemon like it before," Bliss says herself.

Bliss quietly get out of her hiding place and makes her way to the Pokemon. She hopes to get a better look before it sees her.

"Gotta be quiet as a mouse or a Pichu in their case," Bliss says in thought.

Suddenly, the Pokemon turns its head and looks down to see Bliss, and she comes to a halt. She soon becomes petrified to see the Pokemon quietly staring at her.

Bliss calms herself down, and says, "Um, hello. My name is Bliss. And uh, I have to say how beautiful you are… and that you have lovely colored horns on you."

Bliss then brings out an oran berry, "Uh, would you um, like one?"

Pokemon doesn't move at first, but then calmly walks to Bliss. Bliss holds extra still to she won't scare the Pokemon away. Then Pokemon leens its head down and eats the berry. Then the Pokemon leaves away and each place it goes, the flowers bloom.

Bliss asks herself astonished, "Who was that Pokemon?"

Later in the evening, Bliss is able to get home in time for dinner. As she is having dinner with the professor and the assistants, Bliss is still thinking about the beautiful Pokemon she has seen in the forest.

In thought, Bliss asks herself, "what was that Pokemon? I never seen anything like it. It was so beautiful and elegant."

"Bliss… Bliss," A familiar voice speaks up.

"Huh? Um, yes professor?" Bliss asks.

"Are you okay? You seemed distance," Professor Sycamore asks.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," Bliss says.

"Thinking about what?" Sycamore asks.

"Well, um, while I was in the forest taking pictures of Pokemon. I came the across the most beautiful Pokemon I have ever seen. I never got a picture of it," Bliss says.

"Really now?" Sycamore replies.

"Um yes. I can show you the picture if you want," Bliss says.

"Sure. I would like to see it," Sycamore says.

Bliss brings her camera and presses the button to get to the picture of the Pokemon. Then shows it the professor. The professor becomes surprised to see the picture of the Pokemon.

"You really saw that Pokemon?" Sycamore asks.

"I did. It eve come close to me when I gave it an oran berry. I didn't do anything to it," Bliss says.

"I know you didn't. I'm just surprised that you came across a legendary Pokemon," Sycamore says.

"Legendary Pokemon?" Bliss asks.

"You see Bliss, there are special and rare pokemon that are called Legendary Pokemon. The Pokemon you saw was Xerneas, the Life Pokemon. It has antlers that shine seven different colors. Legend has it, this Pokemon can actually share eternal life. There were people who tried to see it and capture it," Sycamore says.

"So no one has ever seen this Pokemon before?" Bliss asks.

"Only a rare few have, and you got a rare photo of it. If you were able to get close to it as you did, you must be a very special girl to Xerneas," Sycamore says.

Bliss asks, "Do you think I'll ever see it again?"

"Maybe someday, but you must keep its whereabout a secret. If anyone knows about it, hunters and poachers will try to go after it," Sycamore says.

"I will professor. I will. Xerneas is such a beautiful Pokemon, and loves the forest. I don't think it's right to take it away from it's home," Bliss says.

Sycamore smiles, "Bliss, you talk like how a real trainer should. Putting a Pokemon needs before your own, and want to be friends with them. I know that someday, you'll become a wonderful trainer."

Bliss smiles and nods her head in reply. She promise to keep her knowledge of Xerneas a secret from everyone. She decides to just keep one cop and delete it after words. She wants to have at least one picture for memory purposes, but make sure to get rid of the evidence.

In the forest, the Pokemon, Xerneas watch the entrance of Lumiose City, and glows it horn a little. Then begins to leave back to the forest and travel to a different city. As it leaves, flowers begins to grow at every step it takes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The New Assistant

On a bright sunny afternoon, Bliss is playing with Clemont in his house. Bliss and Clemont are playing a quiet game of chess, which is surprising for two five year olds to play.

Bliss then moves one of her chess pieces in front of Clemont's king, and says, "Check mate."

"Aw man," Clemont whines.

They they both start laughing.

"That's like the tenth time you've beaten me in a row," Clemont says.

"Sorry Clemont, but I'm just too good. Besides, I love playing chess," Bliss says.

"I'm glad I get to play with you," Clemont says.

Bliss smiles, "Me too."

Bliss then looks at the time, and it's already a quarter past five, "Gosh. I didn't realize it's already late."

"Yeah. It's almost time for dinner," Clemont says.

"It's a great game we play. I'll see you tomorrow," Bliss says.

"Bye," Clemont says, waving his hand.

Bliss walks all the way back to the lab. She then opens the door and then closes it as she enters inside. She looks to see the Professor, Sophie, Cosettle, and someone else. She notices a young man in the room. He has black hair, green eyes, and pale color skin. He is wearing a red shirt with a white collar, black pants, black boots, and a lab coat. He is also wearing glasses, red gloves, and black lipsticks.

Professor Sycamore shakes his hand, "It's very great to have you working with us."

"I'm very pleased to be assisting the greatest scientist in Kalos," The man says, but sounding in a low feminine voice.

Bliss is rather surprised to see the man, yet feeling a bit weary about it.

Sycamore turns to Bliss, and says, "Hello Bliss, it's great to see you. I like you to meet my new assistant, Hans."

"Um, it's nice to meet you. My name is Blisstina, but you can call me Bliss," Bliss shyly says.

Han chuckeles, "It's very nice to meet you Bliss. I must say, you look like a very sweet little girl."

Bliss begins to feel nervous, "Um I don't know about that."

"So you're modest. You look like a very sweet young girl. I'm sure you will grow to become a good lady," Hans says.

"Um thank you," Bliss says, blushing and trying to hide her face behind her hair.

Hans simply smiles as Bliss looks up, "I do hope you and I will get to be friends."

Suddenly, Hans' eyes flashes green that catches Bliss' attention. Bliss believes that she imagines it, and decides to leave this to her imagination.

After having dinner, Bliss is watching a Pokemon Showcase. She can see many different young female trainers are performing with their Pokemon. She sees the first round are making Pokepuffs and they all look very yummy. However, only five of them are selected to go to the Freestyle performance. She is now seeing the five trainers performing their showcase with their Pokemon,

"Wow! I didn't know Pokemon are about to perform on stage with their Pokemon too. It's like they're dancing together" Bliss says.

"I wouldn't simply call it dancing, but it is a unique art of movement," A voice says.

Bliss turns her head to see Hans looking at Bliss and has his arms on the couch.

Bliss shyly says, "I'm hello Hans. Yeah. it does seem to be unique dance movement. I actually like to dance."

"I can tell. I'm sure you'll be graceful," Hans says.

Bliss gulps nervously, "Than-thank you."

Hans walks over and sits next to Bliss, "What's wrong? You seem to be a bit shy."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just um I don't know," Bliss says, trying to find the worlds.

Han smiles, "I understand, I'm new and you feel a bit shy about meeting me."

"Um yes. I guess you could say that. I was a little nervous when I first got here too," Bliss says.

"That's normal. Professor Sycamore told me about you being adopted by him and your… unique gift," Hans says.

"Um does that means you knew about my uh, powers?" Bliss asks, feeling her cheeks burning.

"That's right. You don't need to worry. Your secret is safe," Hans says.

Bliss nods her head, "Okay."

Later in the night, Bliss is sleeping in her bed room. She is very sound asleep, unaware that someone has walk into the bedroom. The being slowly walks to Bliss who is sleeping. Once the being is in front of the the bed. The being reaches a hand of the color red and rubs against the top of her head.

"Mmm," Bliss says in her sleep.

She is sleeping peacefully, that she doesn't know what she's doing or if anyone is in the room. The being is in the darkness of the room, that it can not be noticed. Suddenly, a pair of green glowing eyes appear in the darkness.

The next day, bliss wakes up to feeling very tired. She lets out a yawn as she stretches her arms. She then rubs her eyes. After getting dressed, Bliss walks down stairs and have breakfast with everyone at the table. After she's finish eating, she goes to the back garden and read a book to some of the Pokemon.

Bliss opens the book, and reads, "Once upon a time… there was a young boy named Jeremy with Pokemon partner, a young Skiddo. They lived together at a farm full of…."

"Morning Bliss," Hans' voice says.

Bliss stops reading and look up to see Hans.

"Morning Hans, what are you doing?" Bliss asks.

"The professor wanted me to let you know that he and the others are heading out and wants me to keep an eye on the lab," Hans says.

"Um okay," Bliss replies.

"What are you reading there?" Hans asks.

"A book. It's about a boy and his Skiddo came across a magical lamp could grant them their wishes," Bliss answers.

"Sounds interesting," Hans says.

"Yes. I read it to the Pokemon. They really love the story," Bliss says.

Hans look around to see the Pokemon are sitting close to her or to where the trees are to listen to the story.

"I take it the Pokemon likes you," Hans says.

"Yes. I help the professor take care of them," Bliss says.

"That sounds interesting. I say it's a good way for you to gain experiences for when you become a trainer someday," Hans says.

"Um, if you say so," Bliss shyly says.

Hans giggles, "Still feeling a little shy, huh?"

"Um not much anymore. I guess get a little embarrassed with some of the comments. Plus, I'm not sure about some of them," Bliss nervously says.

"What's not to be sure of?" Hans asks, sounding curious.

"Well, um, I guess it involves with my past. Things weren't what to be expected back thing, but… I don't really want to talk about it," Bliss says.

"Understandable. The professor told me you had a troubled past and you want to leave it buried," Hans says.

"Okay," Bliss says.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hans asks.

Bliss thinks, "Um, I think I'm just going to stay out here and relax."

"Sounds good. I'm just going to be in the lab," Hans says.

"Okay," Bliss replies.

Hans gets up and walks back to the lab. Bliss is very curious about Hans. She wonders who he is and where he come from. And why is being around him is making her nervous

Bliss opens the door and continues, "They lived on a farm surrounded by the most beautiful field of crops…"

Bliss continues to read as the Pokemon hears the story. As she reads, Hans looks through the window to see Bliss who is reading peacefully. Suddenly, Hans' eyes begin to glow a green color and shows a small smirk on his face.

"It may take a long time, but at least I know what happened to you, Bliss," Hans says in thought.

Hans then leaves the window to get to work while Bliss continues to read the book.

Later on, Bliss is watching some of the Pokemon playing with each other. They are also practicing their moves.

"Being a trainer is great. I can't wait to become a trainer myself someday," Bliss says in thought.

Bliss continues to watch the Pokemon as they play. Bliss gets up and play with them. Bliss and the small Pokemon play a game of tag, and Bliss is it. Bliss begins to run after the Pokemon. Thanks to her super speed, tagging an azurill is kind of easy.

Just then, three Duckletts walk over to Bliss and are looking a little concern.

Bliss looks at them, and says, "I'm sorry, I don't have any bread today."

But one of Duckletts begin to pull on the bottom of her hair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bliss asks.

The other Ducklett uses its wing to point to the bushes.

Bliss asks, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

They all nod their heads and lead Bliss to the bushes.

Bliss begins to follow them, "Okay, i'll follow you.

She quietly walks over and moves the bushes where the Duckletts lead her. She then see another Ducklett sitting on the ground, but notices something wrong with one of it's legs.

"You poor thing. You need some help right away," Bliss says.

She picks up the Ducklett, "Don't worry, I'll take you to Nurse Joy, and she'll make it all better.."

She and the Duckletts hurry inside and reach the front door to go to the Pokemon Center.

But before she leaves, she says, "Hans, I'm going to head out."

"Okay. Just don't be out too late," Hans says from the lab.

"Okay," Bliss says.

Then leaves the lab and hurries to the Pokemon Center. Hans looks out the window to see Bliss running pretty quickly.

At the front desk of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff are busy working. Nurse Joy is handling the computer while Wigglytuff is assisting her.

Bliss comes in through the sliding door and rushes through the front door, and walks to the front desk with the Ducklett in one arm and the other three walking beside her.

Nurse Joy sees Bliss, and says, "Hello Bliss, it's very nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Nurse Joy, but I have a problem," Bliss says.

Nurse Joy notices Bliss is holding something, "What have you got there?"

"A little Ducklett, it hurt its leg," Bliss says.

Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff walk over to Bliss to see the Pokemon.

Nurse Joy picks up the Pokemon from Bliss's arms to observe it.

"The poor thing it's shaking, but it doesn't seem serious. Probably a sprain. I'll be sure to give it a check up right away," Nurse Joy says.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Bliss says.

"It's no trouble at all," Nurse Joy says.

Wigglytuff brings a medical car and Nurse Joy places Ducklett on it. Then heads to the medical bay with the little Pokemon. The three Digletts quack in sadness and concern for their friends.

Bliss says with a reassuring smile, "It will be alright. Your friend is in good hands. Nurse Joy is the best Pokemon Doctor."

The Duckletts then begin to feel a little relief for their friend being in good hands.

Bliss sits down on one of the chairs with the three Duckletts as they wait for their friend. What they're not aware, is that Hans has follow Bliss and is leaning against the wall unseen.

He then hears a man says, "Bliss will become a wonderful trainer someday. She cares about all Pokemon."

"You're absolutely right dear, and might become very kind young lady," The wife says.

"Hmm, I don't really like the sound of that. Then again, Bliss is still too young and her powers are still wild and yet so powerful. I wonder why she hasn't used them yet. I will need to be patient. It took me awhile to find the source of such power. But someday, I'll be the only one will have to turn to," Hans says in thought.

Then make his eyes glow bright green that soon changes to red. Bliss doesn't know it yet, by there is something odd about Hans. And someday light find out what that is.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lumiose Festival

One night, Lumiose City is bright due to the light being hang outside. There are game booths, snack boots, even small stands to buy things. People and Pokemon alike are having a lot of fun being in what looks like a festival. Many children are also playing, eating, and looking at what the festival has to offer.

Among the crowd is Professor Sycamore, Sophie, Cosettle, Hans, Bliss, Clemont, and his father, Meyer. Bliss looks around in amazement to see the beautiful lights and so many sights to see

"Wow! This is so pretty," Bliss happily says.

"I'm glad you like it. The Lumiose Festival is a great even this time of year," Sycamore says.

"I can tell. There are so many people and Pokemon here. There are so many food, games, and other kinds of goodies," Bliss says.

Clemont asks, "I take it this is your first festival?"

"Yep. This is my first festival ever," Bliss happily says.

"This is my first time I get to be in the festival too. I'm glad we get to do it together," Clemont says.

"Me too," Bliss says.

Clemont and Bliss begins to blush a little. The adults can see this and begin to giggle a bit. There seems to be a bit of liking between the two kids.

Bliss asks, "So what she we do first?"

"I was hoping we can try some Goldeen scooping," Clemont says.

"Goldeen scooping? Um, do we get to keep them if we catch them?" Bliss asks looking confused.

"Yes," Clemont says.

Bliss begins to smile, "Wow! I like to get a goldeen. Let's go!"

Bliss grabs Clemont's hand and runs down the street to find the Goldeen Scoop game.

Sycamore laughs, "I think Bliss is very excited about being at the festival."

"I think she's just as excited about being with Clemont as much as she likes going to the festival," Sophie says.

"I think you're right," Hans replies.

Not long after, Clemont and Bliss arrive at the Goldeen Scoop game. Bliss looks in the pool to see so many Goldeen swimming in the pool.

"There's so many of them," Bliss replies.

"Yeah. They can live in different variety of water," Clemont says.

"Really? They're able to live in freshwater and saltwater?" Bliss asks.

"Exactly," Clemont says.

Then Bliss asks, "So how you play?"

"I remember looking up and um, someone taught it to me. You grab a paper scooper and you try to grab the Goldeen and fly them into a large bowl," Clemont says.

"Why a paper scooper? Wouldn't a net be easier" Bliss asks.

"The point of the game is to handle it with care and speed. The paper scooper breaks easily so it makes it challenging," The vender says.

Bliss nods her head, "Okay."

Clemont pays the vender and grabs the paper scooper and begins to play the game. Clemont cries to grab the Goldeen with the paper scooper, but it falls right through the scooper.

"That does look hard," Bliss says.

"You're right. I'll try again," Clemont says.

Clemont continues to play for the past five times and he isn't able to get the Goldeen.

"It's okay Clemont, there's always next time," Bliss says.

"You're right," Clemont says.

Bliss grabs the scooper, "Now it's my turn."

Bliss looks around to see so many Goldeen and tries to figure out which one she should get first. She then notices one that is close by.

Bliss quietly says, "Alright, here I go."

She then reaches the scooper into the pool and flings the Goldeen in the air, and manages to catch it into the blow.

Bliss happily cheers, "Hooray! I got one!"

"Great job Bliss," Clemont says.

The vender grabs a pokeball and puts the Golden inside. Then gives it to Bliss.

Bliss holds the pokeball with a smile, "Don't worry little guy, I promise to take very good care of you."

After playing the Goldeen Scooping Game, Clemont and Bliss are with the other adults to find another game to play.

"Hey Clemont, you wanna play that game?" Bliss asks.

Clemont looks at the game Bliss is looking it. It's a shooting gallery. There are different prizes on different shelves and prize is standing on a small stand.

Clemont nods her head, "Sure."

Clemont and Bliss walks over to the Shooting Gallery. They both look to see so many different prizes on the shelves.

"Do you see anything you like to win?" Claremont asks.

"Not yet, but you can go first if you like?" Bliss replies.

"Sure. I see a great glasses case over there," Clemont says.

Bliss looks at the glasses case. It's bright yellow with thunderbolts and pictures of a Pikachu, Dedenne, Manectric, Electabuzz, and Magnemite.

"It looks cool. Go for it!" Bliss says.

Clemont takes the fake gun and points at the glasses case. He shots one, but it goes to the right. Then shoes again, it goes to the left. At the third try, he is able to hit the case and knocks it off the small pillar.

"You hit it!" Bliss cheers.

The vender gives Clemont the glasses case, "Her you go."

"Wow! The case looks so cool," Bliss says.

"Thanks. I really like it too," Clemont replies.

Bliss points out, "Now it's my turn, and I know what to get."

Clemont at the prize Bliss wants to win. It's a hat. This hat is red and white and it has tan color silhouette of an Eevee. Bliss takes the fake gun and shoots. After five tries, she is able to win the hat. She takes it from the vender and places it on her head.

Bliss asks, "What do you think?"

"You look great," Clemont says.

Bliss giggles, "Thanks."

After playing the Shooting game, they are at the food section and are having some food. Clemont and Bliss have corn on the cob and a small dinner box. Sycamore and the others are having some food as well.

"This is a very fun festival, right Clemont," Bliss says.

"You're right. I love the Lumiose Festival," Clemont says.

"We should come here every year," Bliss says.

"Yes. We should," Clemont says.

The two continue to have their lunch and think the food is yummy.

Suddenly, a man's voice appears on the speaker, "Hello everyone of Lumiose City! I hope you all are having fun with our Night Festival! In just a few minutes, we'll be having a Pokemon Catching Contest for all you Trainers! Anyone who have signed up make your way to the front stage to hear the rules of the contest!"

"A Pokemon Catching Contest?" Bliss asks.

"It's contest that involves catching different types of Pokemon. There are different type of competition depending on the town and it's location. On the night of the Lumiose Festival, the Pokemon Catching Contest changes each year," Sycamore says.

"I heard that this year, the trainer has to go into the woods and catch Ghost type Pokemon," Sophie says.

"That's going to be hard. I heard Ghost Pokemon are very mischievous," Bliss says.

"Yes. They sometimes go into people's homes and scare people to possess their things," Clemont says.

"That sounds a little scary," Bliss says.

"Yeah," Cleamon says, sounding weary.

"Are you alright Clemont?" Bliss asks.

"Um yes. I'm a little afraid of ghosts," Clemont says.

"Oh. But I'm sure the Pokemon won't hurt you. They probably just want to play," Bliss says.

"I guess so," Clemont says.

Bliss happily says, "I want to compete in the Pokemon Catching Contest too."

"I'm afraid it won't be possible. The contest is only for experienced Pokemon trainers, and you're too young to compete," Meyer says.

"Aww," Bliss says in disappointment.

"Don't worry, i'm sure once you become a trainer and get experience. You'll be able to compete in the Pokemon Catching Contest too, and other events that requires you being an experienced trainer," Sophie says.

"Okay," Bliss replies.

After having their dinner, Clemont and Bliss are having cotton candy as they walk around the festival.

"The festival is really fun. I really love it," Bliss says.

"I do too. Do you wanna come to the festival next year?" Clemont asks.

"Sure," Bliss says.

The group continues to walk down the street and see the kinds of stands and people. Just then, Bliss stops to see a Pikachu. This one is kind of different, it has a heart shape on the top of its tail and a blue ribbon on the right side of her ear. She then notices the Pikachu looks very sad.

Bliss walks to the Pokemon and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Pika. Pika pika. Pikachu," The Pikachu says.

Bliss looks around to see so many people and Pokemon. Bliss suspect that the Pokemon must belong to someone because it's nicely groomed and has the ribbon on her ear.

Bliss asks, "Are you… lost?"

"Pika pika," the Pikachu answers, nodding its head.

"Bliss! Bliss!" Sycamore's voice calls.

"I'm over here!" Bliss calls out.

That's when Professor Sycamore and the others are able to find her.

"There you are, we were starting to get worried," Sophie says.

She then notices the Pokemon, "And it looks like you made a new friend."

"Um yeah. I… I think this Pikachu is lost," Bliss says.

Sycamore looks at the Pikachu and can tell it belongs to someone because of the ribbon on its ear.

"Is there somewhere where we can report a lost Pokemon?" Bliss asks.

"Yes. We can go see Officer Jenny," Sycamore says.

Not long after finding Pikachu, they take it to the police station close by and reports it to Officer Jenny.

Jenny says, "Why yes, we did receive a report about a lost Pikachu not too long ago. It belong to a man named Victor. We'll give him a call and wait right here."

"Yes ma'am," Bliss says.

Jenny heads off to the video phone to call the owner of the Pikachu.

Bliss turns to the Pikachu, "Don't worry, I'm sure Officer Jenny will find your trainer very soon."

"Pika pi," the Pikachu says.

Jenny hangs up the phone and turns to Bliss, "Alright, his trainer should be here any minute. Luckily he isn't too far from the station."

"That's good," Bliss says.

"You did the right things coming to a Pokemon for help, and it seems you already become friends with it," Jenny says.

"Thank you," Bliss says.

Just then, a man with orange hair, green eyes, and wearing a black business suit appears through the doors. The Pikachu smiles and runs to the man.

The man picks Pikachu up, "There you are. I was looking everywhere for you."

"Pika pi ka," Pikachu replies.

"Looks like the Pikachu's trainer is here already," Bliss happily says,

The man Victor turns to Bliss, and says, "Thank you for finding my Pikachu. I've been worried."

"You're welcome," Bliss says.

Victor looks at his Pikachu with a smile. After saying their goodbyes and having a fun time in the festival, Bliss is in her bedroom with a few prizes she has won. She has the hat, a yo-yo balloon, a bag full of small pokeball shaped candy, and a eeveelution fan. She also has the Goldeen she has won in the tank next to her bed.

Bliss looks at her new Pokemon friend, "I hope you'll be happy in your new home Goldeen. I promise to take good care of you."

"Goldeen goldeen," Goldeen says.

Bliss smiles and lays down in bed, she sighs with a smile, "I really love living here and this world.

She then saddens, "I do admit, I do miss my old home in Townsville and my father Professor Utonium. I do hope that someday... I'll be able to see him again, someday. Until then, I'll do my best to live this life to the fullest."

"And maybe someday… I'll become a Pokemon Trainer," Bliss says with a smile on her face.

Then falls asleep soon after. Bliss has been having a wonderful time in the city, but do miss her father and Townsville. She hope that someday, she will be able to see him and show him the life she has created in this world.


End file.
